


Consortium

by Anonfeather



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, D/s, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: In an alternate universe, with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, where you enter a relationship when you get hire. New characters are slowly being added to have a huge cast and explore the different dynamicsSo far:- Skittish Omega Madison is newly hired by Alpha Washington's law firm...- Beta Thomas Jefferson gets jealous of his Alpha and wants to take care of Madison...- Alpha Washington fails to get things right with his budding Consortium, it's tragically funny...- Newly hired temp Omega Alexander Hamilton is there to rock the boat...- Omega John Laurens, Hamilton's packmate got some anger issues to burn...- Alpha Hercules refuses all sexual proposition...- Beta Lafayette wants to sexually heal everyone...





	1. Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where human biology, and by extension, society is different. Sex is common, with few stigma attached. Other than reproduction, sex (as with the bonobos) can be served as a greeting, a means of forming social bonds, a means of conflict resolution, and postconflict reconciliation.  
> Historically, Alphas had harems of Omegas. The Alphas protected the Omegas while they gathered/tended fields etc. Biology wise, Alpha/Omegas are very compatible. For an Omega mating with an Alpha is blissful and even addictive. 
> 
> As society advanced, Alpha kept powerful positions whereas Omegas became the main workforce. The need to mate is still present, so CEOs sleep with all their Omegas for happier Omegas. So, whenever you change jobs, you have a new Alpha and “haremmates”. Basically, it’s like entering a new relationship. Quitting is akin to a breakup.
> 
> What of Betas? They are the Alpha’s right hand/management, helping out with any task that their Alpha need, which may include taking care for Omegas. But Betas can’t bring as much bliss to an Omega as an Alpha can…
> 
> So that’s the gist needed. Other details should be presented as the fic goes on.

“James, so glad you could make it,” Jefferson stood up, greeting Madison with a strong embrace. His friend was coming in for an interview he’d set up. When his Alpha, Washington, decided to leave King Law Firm, Jefferson had loyally followed. He even drafted the other’s letter of resignation. After some initial trouble to get started, they managed to secure some office space downtown and even steal a few of King’s prominent clients. As work was picking up, it was time to expand; Washington was ready to hire his first Omega.

“Of course I’m here. A job, offered right after getting my degree. There was no way I could pass that up, not in this economy.” Madison fidgeted, unsure what to do with himself now that he was here. “Damn, I’m so nervous.”

“Hey, don’t worry, Wash is a great boss, and you’re practically already hired. This interview is just a formality.” Jefferson took hold of the other’s hands soothing them to calm him down. 

“I just hope I don’t blow it…Maybe.. I shouldn’t be here.” Wanting to bolt out, he was instead invited to sit down by Jefferson. 

“Breathe in, breathe out,” instructed the Beta. He handed him a cup of water to focus on.. 

Following the instructions, Madison managed to calm his nerves. He downed the water, tearing the paper cup to pieces afterwards. Jefferson sensed he could now get to the bottom of the problem. “So, what got you all worked up?”

“Other than the obvious?”

“What’s the obvious?” Jefferson asked. Madison gave him a flat look, before sighing. 

“If I get hire…”

“Which you will.”

“If I get hire,” Madison started again, “I’ll have an Alpha. I’ve never had one before.”

“I know.”

“I mean; I never slept with one before.”

“First time for everything.” Jefferson’s tone was teasing and flippant. The perfect mix to annoy Madison enough to overshadow his nervousness. Jefferson grinned under the glare. 

“I’m going to have to sleep with him after the interview, aren’t I?”

“Well, it’s polite if you do, y’know?” It wasn’t the right thing to say. After a sigh, Jefferson tried something else. “Listen, if you’re worried about that, don’t. Wash’s not going to force you. Tell him that you’re not into it. Hell, I could just go in right now, tell him you’re uncomfortable the post-interview thanks and he won’t bring it up.” Jefferson was well on his way to knock on the door to execute his suggestion. 

“No, wait!” Shouted Madison, rushing towards him. Jefferson stopped his action. “I - Maybe I want to..?”

“Oh?” A hint of tease, getting Madison to blush.

“I don’t know anymore… I keep changing my mind every second. Having an Alpha is supposed to feel great, right?”

“Can’t say for personal experience, but all the Omega’s under him at King always left his office with a smile.”

Madison kept quiet a moment, in deep thought. “Okay, I’m ready to go in.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, let me in, before I flip again. I’ll see how it goes… And, I’ll see you later?” 

“Duh, we’ll need to grab a drink to celebrate.” Jefferson said. He knocked, opening the door without an invite. “Washington. James Madison is here for his interview. 

oOoOo

The interview went better than expected. After being intimidated by Washington daunting size, Madison was put well at ease when the Alpha conducted the meeting professionally. He asked pertinent questions, and listened with focused attention. He described the tasks he was wanted from him; none were about being a bedwarmer. It’ll be a rigorous time, building up the company. Long hours were ahead of them until the foundation was solid enough. The prospect thrilled Madison, to be part of something that was going to be bigger than himself. 

He was quickly envisioning Washington as his Alpha. He had a got sense of business and knew where he was headed. The pay was respectable for an inexperienced graduate. Not to mention, working with his best friend. This was perfect.

“So, I think you’d be a great asset to have. Jefferson was right to suggest you for the position. Would you join us?”

Madison swallowed. “Yes, yes I would be thrilled to.”

“Welcome aboard,” Washington smiled, and offered a hand to shake as he stood from the desk. Madison grabbed hold, marveling at the strength, heat coursing through his body from the touch. He wanted those hands elsewhere on him. His heart raced at the prospect.

However, Washington pulled away politely going to the door to escort him out. Had Jefferson sent a message to the Alpha to avoid sex? How did he manage? The older man had never looked at his screen or phone. Maybe Washington didn’t find him attractive. He wasn’t the sort to put out, always wearing thick muted turtlenecks hiding his collarbone.

His downcast gaze was noticed. “What’s wrong?”

“I just thought…,” he glanced around, eyes unconsciously falling on the stereotypical couch in the far corner of the office. It was the type that could be pulled out with a touch of a button for a comfortable bed for mating. All workplace sitcoms had one.  

“Oh, where are my manners?” Washington said. “Of course. I can brand you right now if you’d like.”

His face felt so warm at the prospect, his mouth was too dry he couldn’t answer. He nodded enthusiastically, as the Alpha - his Alpha - came near, capturing his lips. It was electrifying; he couldn’t help a moan from escaping. It was nothing like with Jefferson or fellow Omegas. He felt Washington smile against the kiss, he was pleasing his Alpha!

Washington led them to the couch-turned-bed. Madison never noticed when the transformation happened, too lost in the other. Large hands rummaged under his sweater, setting his skin on fire. It was removed, swiftly as with the rest of his clothes. 

“Enjoying this?” Washington asked, thought it was clear he knew the answer from how his body responded. 

“Y-yes,” he breathed. 

“Haven’t been with an Alpha in a while?” He questioned, stroking his collarbone, feeling no mark. 

“Never,” James said. “Never been with one.”

“Really?” Washington asked, genuinely surprised. “Doesn’t Princeton have the tradition to lay with your Alpha professors?”

“I - ah,” James’ explanation was cut off as Washington pumped his cock. He stopped to let the Omega answer. “I, never went to my appointments. I was too nervous…”

“And it didn’t affect your grade?” He wasn’t asking in the sense that the professors would be slighted and voluntary fail him. He was asking to know how his mind wasn’t overtaken by heat.

“No - Thomas would help me out whenever I needed.”

“I see,” Washington said, understand better the relationship between his Beta and his new Omega. He kissed the other soundly, muffling moans as his hard cock pressed against him. Deftly, he undid his pant to free his member, aligning it with the Omega’s hole. He carefully pushed in, the slick easing its passing. 

James gasped from the sensation.

“You’re doing fine,” congratulated Washington once he was fully seated. He traced a hand on the collarbone, trying to find the best spot as the Omega begged nonsensical for more. Finding his preferred spot, he bit down, his salivary gland activating to produce the acid that would leave the branding rash. He started thrusting when he had a good grip. 

They mated until both reached completion. 

oOoOoOo

It’s been more than three hours since Madison entered for his interview. Jefferson estimated that the interview would take at most an hour. If Madison _ thanked _ Washington for the hire, maybe thirty minutes more. But it has been way too long; the workday was ending and he promised to see Madison after. 

He hovered near his boss’ door, worrying his lip in wonder if he should knock or wait some more. He paced around, then listening through to gather some hints. Maybe they were still having intercourse, but he couldn’t hear anything of interest. 

Finally, he decided to go in. A brief rap on the door and he poked his head in without waiting for an invite as usual. 

Inside, Washington was at his desk, dutifully working. Upon Jefferson’ entrance he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Hey, sorry. I was wondering if you guys were done..? I didn’t see James leave…”

Washington gave an amused smirk, nodding towards the couch-bed. There was pile of thick blankets. Jefferson though he saw it move. “He conked out the moment we finished. I left him sleeping to recuperate.”

“I see… Well, it’s getting late..”

“I agree, you can go and wake him.”. 

“Right,” Jefferson said. He fully entered the room, softly stepping to the blanket cocoon. He had a moment of pride that Washington was letting him approach the defenseless Omega. It proved the trust the Alpha had for his Beta. He still felt the other’s gaze; maybe it was a test. Still, he went over, sitting down. The movement caused the other to moan awake, shuffle for more comfort and even out his breath into more slumber. 

“James, wake up.” He shook the other, the response he got was a grunt. Jefferson chuckled. “Hey, come on sleepy head, got to wake up and go home.” He pulled the blanket off, liberating the other’s head. Madison squeezed his eyes shut at the brightness of the room. 

“Mhm.”

“Jemmy, time to wake up.”

“Thomas?”

“Yeah, it’s me. How’re you feeling?”

“Good,” Madison said dreamily. He nuzzled toward Thomas, returning to sleep. 

Jefferson rolled his eyes, but allowed it. “Man, he’s really out of it,” He said to Washington. 

“Indeed. How long are his heat?”

Confused by the question, Jefferson answered to the best of his knowledge. “About two weeks I guess.”

“It would explain his reaction. Longer the heat, the longer the bliss.” Washington shared the knowledge  as if it was well-known fact. Maybe among Alphas it was. 

“Oh.”

“We’ll have to schedule our one-on-ones at the end of the day to not compromise his performance. Maybe even only on Fridays to let him have the whole weekend.”

“Okay,” Jefferson nodded, making a mental note for the schedule. “So? I take it he was hired.”

Washington laughed. “Wasn’t it obvious?” Jefferson shrugged with a smirk. “Anyways, the day’s over. Do you think you can take care of him. Make sure he gets home safely?”

“Sure,” he knew Washington would have done it himself if he refused but his evening plans had been to spend them with Madison in celebration anyways. He guessed they could do a movie night instead of hitting the pub.  

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow and tell Madison I expect to see him on Monday.”

“Yessir,” Jefferson waved his boss away. Then went back to his task of waking the Omega. He gave up after ten minutes, preferring to nap next until Madison was ready to be coherent again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title meaning:  
> 1.a combination of financial institutions, capitalists, etc., for carryinginto effect some financial operation requiring large resources ofcapital.  
> 2.any association, partnership, or union.  
> 3.Law. the legal right of partners in a marriage to companionship and conjugal intercourse with each other:
> 
> :D
> 
> Don't forget to comment :) Feel free to safe your ideas with this universe.


	2. Slices of work life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is slowly getting annoyed by all the Washington/Madison going on...

OoOoO

Madison’s first week was a delight for Jefferson. He had happily set up his friends’ work space, having the other’s desk directly in front of his. It allowed for easy communication where one only had to tilt their head to talk to the other beyond the computer screen.

It was great to share the workload the budding company generated. Jefferson didn’t realize how tired he was until he had a moment to relax. Come Friday, he asked for the afternoon off as they were finally in advance for their tasks. He bid Madison and Washington to enjoy his absent with a cheeky smirk.

OoOoO

“Stop it,” Jefferson said, not looking at Madison.

“What? Stop what?” Madison replied, a jump in the voice from getting caught.

“Rubbing your brand. It’s annoying.”

Madison’s hand left his collarbone. “It’s not - I-”

“James, I know where he brands. Now stop, please. ”

“I - sorry,” Madison’s hand had unconsciously returned to its previous spot. “I’m just… Making sure it’s still there… It’s fading away.”

“Then get him to brand you again.”

“It’s weird if I have to ask…”

“Nah, not really. Wash doesn’t think about doing it. Some Omegas don’t like it.”

Madison shrugged. “I like it,” he touched the spot again, cheeks reddening while remembering the branding. “It felt good.”

“Then re-brand.”

“I don’t know… How would I bring it up? Maybe he doesn’t like branding. Maybe he doesn’t like me that much? Think I did something wrong?”

Jefferson gave a dramatic sigh. “You did nothing wrong; he just forgets. He’ll be happy to do it again, I swear. You just have to tell him you like it.”

“Hum,” Madison hummed non-committal.

After a stretch of silence, Jefferson offered: “Want me to ask for you?”

“That’d be weirder!”  

“Nah, it’s my job to be the go between. I have to help my Alpha keep his Omegas happy. Would getting branded again make you happy?”

“Yes, but -”

“Then it’s settled. Come Friday, he’ll be biting down on you. Good?”

“... Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem; I’m here to serve.” Satisfied with the outcome, Jefferson gave his friend a toothy grin before turning his attention back to his screen.

They worked in silence for the following minutes. “James - stop touching yourself.”

oOoOo

The next week passed as a blur. Jefferson and Washington kept having to deal with unpleasant clients one after the other, while Madison stayed in the office dealing with the paperwork overflow.

After signing a satisfying deal, Jefferson finally managed to catch up on some paperwork on Friday. It was almost relaxing getting into his bubble and filing away mundane data. When Madison passed by his desk for his weekly one-on-one with Washington, Jefferson barely acknowledged him. It only when he heard loud moanings that he got pulled out from his work. It took him a moment to realize why it was unusually so noisy; Washington was taking Madison against the door. Seemed his boss too had needed some release from dealing with difficult clients.

Jefferson gave the door an annoyed glance, before grabbing his headphones to drown out the sounds.

oOoOo

“How’s everything today?” Washington asked, checking on his employees’ progress. “Anything out the ordinary to report?”

“Nah, things have been slow this week. Bound to pick up soon, I guess,” Jefferson explained while Madison nodded in agreement.

“Good.” Washington hovered around their desks.

“Anything I can do sir?” Asked Jefferson.

“Hum? No. Maybe you should take the afternoon off.”

“Nah, it’s best to take this opportunity for a head start and …” Jefferson realized his boss wasn’t listening. Instead, Washington was gazing intently towards his Omega, to which Madison returned coy glances. Jefferson cleared his throat. “Right - I guess I could take a break. Please don’t mess up my desk.”

He wasn’t even out the door when they started their courtship.

OoOoOoO

Jefferson looked up from his station, when he heard Madison talking over the phone. Or was trying to. Each time he managed to get one word in, he was interrupted.

“Yes sir, I unde- No, I,” Jefferson was getting annoyed for his friend. He surmised it was a difficult client being a bitch. They seemed to be active this week. As the call went on, he noticed that Madison was getting more and more distraught. His head low, hands trembling above his keyboard.  “Yes… yes. Please. I just need. No.” It took another five minutes before Madison managed to get free.

“Tough caller?” asked Jefferson.

“... yeah,” Madison reply was solemn.

“Are you okay?” Jefferson went to his side. Madison was hardly moving, making himself small. “James?”

“I’m sorry. He didn’t stop yelling. I couldn’t get him to stop.” His voice wavered. “Damn it, I hate feeling like this.”

Jefferson saw that Madison was displaying appeasement signs. The caller had no doubt been an Alpha, and without any visual cues to assuage his anger, the client continued the abuse. Madison was shaken up; his natural defense on high.

“I can’t stop trembling. I hate this, I hate this,” he muttered. Intellectually he knew the Alpha couldn’t hurt him, but his instinct to cower was in overdrive. He froze when Jefferson laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey now, calm down. Let’s get you to Washington, alright?”

“N-no, I don’t want to bother him with this.” Even though he refused, Jefferson still got him to follow. His body being too compliant to fight.

“He’s your Alpha. It’s his job to make you feel safe,”

“But Thomas,” his protest died when Jefferson knocked on their boss’ door. He poked his head in, wasting no time for the invite.

“Sir?”

“What is it?” Asked Washington, a hint of annoyance from the disturbance.

“Sorry to bother you, but James needs you,” Jefferson came in, pulling the petrified Madison inside. “An Alpha yelled at him.”

Washington softened, understanding why his Beta came to him. He went to his Omega, comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry sir,” Madison blabbed.”I don’t want to bother, I’ll be fine in a moment. I just - easily tense up, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you did nothing wrong,” his tone was delicate, his scent comforting. He stroked James’ neck with his thumb, slowly getting him to relax. He pulled the smaller man closer, in a protective embrace. To Jefferson he said: “Blacklist that Alpha; we don’t want to represent them.”

“Sure thing sir. Anything else?”

“I want a contrition from him for upsetting one of mine; or else may he expect a smackdown.” Washington’s words of threat made Madison calm down more. To have such a protective Alpha made him feel so safe in his arms. He whimpered his need for more, feeling foolish but being too high on instinct for concrete words.

Washington responded by capturing Madison’s lips, squeezing him tightly against him.

“I, huh, should leave you two it,” Jefferson quickly slipped out.

OoOoOoO

Washington called them in his office at the end of the day. “Gentlemen,” he greeted them. He had a smile, so they both breathed in relief about why they were called in.  “I have some good news,” He explained that all their hard work had paid off and clients were giving them good word-of-mouth, which was boosting their reputation. He wanted to invite the out for a drink to celebrate.

At the bar, they were settled up in a corner booth.The place was classy, gentle jazz music playing in the background. Jefferson had been here before; it was where Alphas from King’s Law Firm enjoyed hanging out. It was definitely a power move that Washington chosen this place; to show off he was doing well with a happy Consortium.

Madison was getting uncomfortable by the minute from the Alpha onlookers. Out of habit, Jefferson went to the Omega to pull him close, but his action was a second too late. Madison had sought refuge in his Alpha’s arms.

“Here’s a toast to our business,” declared Washington, inviting them to lift their drinks.

“Here, here!” Agreed Jefferson happily.

The alcool quickly got to Madison’s head, emboldened him to press closer to Washington. At one point in their conversation, Washington pulled the Omega onto his lap, holding him near. His hand seductively drifting down.

Jefferson cleared his throat, a slight discomfort showing as the couple were getting cosier by the minute. “How about you get us another drink?” Asked his boss.

“Sure,” Jefferson said surly from being discarded.

He took his time, waiting at the bar, avoiding looking the courtship getting on in the booth. It was more in annoyance than disgust. At least when there were working at King’s, there were others Omega to talk to while his Alpha was busy. He couldn’t even go and chat up with the other patrons, obviously they were all here with their own Consortium. And, unknown Alphas were dangerously jealous for him to even try to approach an Omega for platonic conversation. The barmaid, having no time to offer him, at least gave him a complimentary snack for his plight.

He checked his watch, deciding they should be finished by now.

“Ah, there you are,” Washington greeted, large smile. Madison was tucked to his side, slumbering off from the mating.

“Sorry I was missed,” Jefferson tried to keep his tone light. He failed, but Washington took no heed, too high on endorphins.

“No worries,” He carefully shuffled off Madison towards his Beta. “I saw some old friend, I’m going to make some rounds. Keep an eye on him.”

“Oh, sure, but -” Jefferson didn’t have the opportunity to suggest inviting them over to their booth for some company before Washington left. Madison, by instinct clung to him. Tired of the silence, Jefferson poked him.

“Erm, Thomas?” Asked Madison. “Where’s Washington?”

“Greeting some Alphas. Did you catch last night show?” He asked, trying to small talk.

Madison yawned. “Yeah,” then snoozed back on Jefferson.

“Did you liked it?” He had to poke again which only got him a grunt. “James!”

“Let me sleep…”

Jefferson rolled his eyes in annoyance; this kind of solitude sucked. The barmaid passed, leaving behind a another food tray.  

 

OoOoO

“Can’t wait for tonight!” beamed Jefferson, swooping into the office.

“What’s going on tonight?” asked Madison, bemused from his friend’s attitude.

“The reunion concert. Y’know THE concert,” James gave him a blank stare. “Did you forget, we got the tickets four months ago. Wait, did you- did you really forget?” It was unbecoming of Madison to do such things.

“Is... Is that tonight?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry, I have your ticket. Got reservations at _Baguette_ for supper right before then we head over -”

“I can’t go..”

“What, why not? You don’t look sick,” when Madison cancelled their plans, it was usually due to illness or heat.

“No it, ah, Friday.”

“So…?”

“It’s my time with Washington.”

Again, Thomas asked: “So?”

“Well, it’s my _time_ with _Washington_ ,” Madison repeated slower so that Jefferson would catch on.

“He won’t mind if you skip out, you know,” he said, not getting the point.

Madison chose his words carefully. “I don’t… want to cancel him.”

“You can’t do both; you’re a puddle after he takes you.”

“I know.”

“Wait. Are you - you’re - you’re bailing out on _me_?” Jefferson was bewildered by the possibility. “But, it’s the 25th reunion. A once in a lifetime event! And you want to miss out on it for sex? C’mon! I’ll fuck you after if that’s what you want!”

Madison bristled at Jefferson’s tone and offer. “It’s not the same. He’s my Alpha! He’s better - I mean. I’m sorry, but I can’t go. I have to start working now.” He began quickly typing away to end the discussion.

Jefferson stood at loss for a moment, before a deep sigh, going to his own desk to start the day.

OoOoO

Jefferson got off the phone with an unpleasant client. Instead of pulling out the file for the correction, he just groaned and laid his head down on the desk.

“Are you okay?” Madison asked, tilting his head to look beyond his screen monitor.

“Mhrbgh,” Jefferson replied, prompting Madison to come near. His hands gently started to massaged his scalp through his thick hair.

“Migraine?”

Jefferson nodded, forehead never leaving the desk. Applying the pressure alleviated some of the pain. He felt his head being lifted and fingers started rubbing where the cool wood had laid. He gave a sigh of contentment; it was wonderfully better than before.

The relief briefly disappeared to produce painkillers and water. He was ordered to take them before the fingers returned to massage the pain away. When the medication started to take effect, he gained coherency, both in thought and speech.

“You should go home and rest,” Madison advised. “I’ll finish up your files.” Jefferson opened his mouth to refuse, until his friend upped his offer. “I’ll even swing by to make you supper.”

“Ah, well - I guess I have no choice…” He didn’t leave immediately, letting Madison get tired from the massage. He had a sudden pang of nostalgia. He missed the intimacy they had. They saw each less than before ever since he starting working here. If it wasn’t because of overtime, it was because of _Washington._ He didn’t like to admit it, but he was feeling resentment towards his Alpha. He wanted his friend back.

“Will you spend the night?” he asked, brain muddled. Even when Madison wasn’t in heat, they had often shared a bed. He missed holding the other.

“I might? If you want.”

“Yes please. I’d like that.”

“Okay then,” Madison said, giving a butterfly kiss at the top of his head. “You’d better go so I can get back to work.”

Doing as told, Jefferson got to his apartment, crashing asleep headfirst on his couch. He woke, several hours later by a knock. Grumbling, he opened it, wondering why would his friend knock when he owned a spare key. His displeasure quickly dissipated when he noticed the pain had left during his slumber. He could have a pleasing evening with his friend instead. Maybe they could catch a show.

Excited, he opened the door, but his smile fell when he discovered that beyond wasn’t Madison. It was a delivery boy, holding out some takeout. His confused look prompted the teen to explain it was already paid for.

He pulled out his phone to call Madison, only to notice a text from Washington: “Sorry, I’m keeping him for the night.”

He gave a disgruntled sigh, having lost his appetite.

oOoOoOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest things :) Don't know much where I'm going...Next chapter will probably show why Wash kept Mads from the last scene :D


	3. First fight (Wash/Mads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First “fight” between Washington and Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the last scene in the previous chapter.
> 
> (Spanking, D/s themes, negociations, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse)

Madison stretched, and rubbed his eyes to shake the wariness. He only had two more files to finish before he could head to Jefferson’s and check up on him.

“Where’s Jefferson?” Asked Washington, file in hand, standing over their desks. 

“He wasn’t feeling well. I told him to go home.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Washington’s question was brusque. Instantaneous, Madison got nervous. 

“I, ah, he was having a migraine. So, it’s best that he rests. I’m finishing up his files; we’re not behind sche -”

“I understand that he left,” Washington interrupted. “But why did  _ you _ make that call. Why wasn’t  _ I _ informed?”

Madison swallowed, lowering his head. His Alpha was displeased. No, he was  _ mad _ . “I - it, it was an oversight, sir. I didn’t think we should have bothered you. And I really wanted him to get some rest.”

“And you thought I wouldn’t have let him go?” Madison didn’t know what to say anymore; he felt each word he added caused more displeasure.

“I - no, sir. I’m sorry,” Madison said. He felt small, drawing his shoulders in.

“Look at me.” Madison couldn’t comply to the order. He feared what he would see. “I said, look at me.” Still Madison couldn’t. Gentle, yet unyielding fingers lifted his chin. “Do you know why I’m upset?”

Madison shook his head, nuzzling the Alpha’s hand at the same time to assuage him. 

“Thomas is my Beta; his well being is important for me. I’m aware that he gets migraine and I know what needs to be done. You thought I couldn’t take care of one of my own.”

“I’m sorry…” Madison repeated. After a long gaze, Washington released the other, turning away to his office. 

“Come,” he ordered, not looking back. Madison scrambled after him. Inside the office, Washington sat behind his desk, inviting the Madison to follow suite in front of him. They stayed in silence, Madison kept his gaze down, clutching his brand in comfort, while Washington stared in ponderous intent. 

Washington broke the silence. “What should I do with you?”

It felt like a rhetorical question, but Washington waited. The longer it went on, the more Madison’s mind was in turmoil. He squeaked an answer out. The Alpha lifted an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Please don’t fire me,” he said softly. 

“Fire?” The request took him by surprise. He soften his gaze. “No, no, James, I’m not going to fire you for this. I just think a light punishment should be enough. I’m wondering what you can take. You’re already so shaken up...” 

“I won’t mess up again, I swear.”

“That’s a sweet promise, but it’ll never hold. It’s bound to happen again; a lapse in judgement, a moment of anger, a misguided decision. It’s only natural.” Washington didn’t mince his words., but tried kept his tone placid. He hoped it would calm Madison down. Alas, it made the Omega spiraled into panic.

Madison didn’t want to believe that he would upset his Alpha in the future. It’s the last thing he ever wanted! He always strived to be the obedient child, have the perfect grade, be upstanding citizen. He didn’t want Washington to be disappointed in him. He tightened his grip on his brand, drawing the memory of the branding to help his ease his panic away. It wasn’t working; he felt the sting of tears, his breathing was painful. 

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry. I can’t stop, I’m sorry.”

“Take your time,” Washington said, waiting in silence. Madison closed this eyes to help focus his breathing.  _ ‘Breath in, breath out’ _ his mind supplied for him, reminiscent to Jefferson’s voice. After a few intakes he managed to calm his nerves enough to look back at Washington.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “I’m sorry, I -” He restrained himself from saying it over and over again, trying to avoid another outbreak. 

Washington rubbed his chin, observing the Omega’s body language to gage if everything was safe. After moments of silence, he deemed he could pursue. “Now, your punishment...What are your limits?”

Madison kept still, eye widening, not expecting that Washington continues with a punishment. He bit his lip, preventing another ‘sorry’ to peep. 

“I, I don’t know. Why do I need to be punished? I won’t do it again; I understood my error...”

Washington sighed, causing Madison to bow his head in submission. “Your lack of experience with Alphas is obvious.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t mean it as a fault. It’s a fact. You must understand that the punishment is as much for you as myself.”

“I don’t understand..”

“I’ll try my best to explain…” Washington paused to gather the right words. “I’m currently still mad. I’ve been keeping my anger in check because,” Washington trailed off, foregoing to mention the previous panic attack. “Now, because I still feel this anger, if I don’t resolve it, it will fester. I’ll resent your presence; I’ll mistrust you. I’ll feel like you’re  _ mocking _ my authority.That you  _ wheedle _ your way against my wishes. Manipulating me!” Washington took a deep breath to lower his frustration again. “By accepting your punishment, it’ll show me that you’re repenting. It’ll make me feel better.”

“I see,” Madison said, slowly getting the reason. It still made him nervous; he disliked the idea but he disliked even more if Washington hated him. “What would the … punishment entail?”

“I like to tailor punishments to each event and each person. But for this one, it’ll be light and simple. It’s your first offense… I doubt docking your pay would impact you much. Limiting your time with me wouldn’t be beneficial either. To be honest, I’m partial to corporal punishment.”

“Oh…”

“I’m thinking, a spanking would be sufficient. We’ll draw up a list for the future for what you can deal with. If you’re so keen at being good, maybe we won’t need to go beyond the occasional spank.” Washington smiled. It was strained, but it was his effort to eased his Omega. 

“Alright.” Madison agreed barely above a whispers.

Washington sighed. “James, you can refuse. It’s just as I explained. For me it’ll be simpler and in the long run, I think you’d prefer it over months of mistrust.”

“Months…?” Madison repeated softly in disbelief. 

“More or less. I have my flaws. I can hold a grudge. Over the years, this has become the best solution to dispel my anger.”

“I see… I-ah. I’m nervous.” He always got this way in new situations. He wished Jefferson was here to walk him through. 

“You’ll see it’s not that bad. Besides, your instinct will kick in. It’ll make you feel better getting my sincere forgiveness.”

“Right.” Madison didn’t want to argue. “What do I do?”

Washington avoided sighing again, accepting Madison’s decision. “Stand up, lower your pants and brace yourself on the desk.”

“Oh,” Madison breathed deeply, in and out. Washington waited, doing his best to keep stoic. Finally, Madison stood up, and followed the orders. It wasn’t the first time he exposed himself to his Alpha, but it definitely felt different. The solid wood desk kept his hands from trembling as he set them down. 

Washington nodded encouragingly at his position, then walked behind him. He started with a light touch causing Madison to freeze. “Shhh, shhh, you’re doing good.”

The praise sent a comforting warmth. 

“There will be ten hits. I would like you to count them all right? Can you do that?”

Of course he could. It was embarrassing to be asked. “Yes sir.”

“Good. And in between each I want you to reflect about your actions and why you’re getting punished.”

“Yes sir…. But I already know-”

“Don’t. Talk. back.” Washington growled. He took a deep breath. “I’ll let it go this time; but I don’t take insubordination kindly. You’re being punished; I want you to obey without any arguments.” He paused. “Except if you truly wish to stop: you can. Choose a word, something out of context and if you say it, I’ll stop. Do you understand?”

“W-won’t you be mad?”

“Not for that.”

“But, how will I show I’m sorry for my actions, that I’m willing to repent?”

“We’ll talk it out some more. I pride myself in knowing my staff. I hope you’ll never have to use it because the blame would rest at my feet if you do. Now, what is your word? Most people use food like pineapple or -”

“Macaroni,” he said before he finished thinking about it. He thought it stupid, he wondered why that food item sprung up. It wasn’t his favorite, it was Jefferson’s afterall.

“Good,” Washington said. “Now brace yourself.” The hit came quick and hard, making Madison squeal in surprise. The shock made Madison’s blank. “Don’t forget to count.”

“One!”

“Good,” Washington praised.   

“Thanks,” a new warmth bloomed from his Alpha appreciating for his commitment. Was this what he meant when he said he’ll feel good once his Omega instinct kick in? Another hit cut off his thoughts. 

“Two,” he said before Washington could remind him again. The third hit targeted the same location deadon. Each hit wasn’t painful, but the repetition was making the sting throb exponentially. “Three, four, f-five.”

The next hit didn’t come. Instead, Washington soothed the cheeks. “Halfway through, how are you holding on?”

“F-fine,” Madison breathing was ragged. He wanted to tell Washington that he could continue, but he bit his lip. He shouldn’t tell his Alpha what to do. He should trust in his methods and his protection. 

“You’re doing great,” Washington reminding him again. Each time Washington was proud of him, Madison craved for more. 

The soothing hand had removed most of the sting. Madison was forgetting what they were actually doing, almost losing himself in the touch. He keened softly for more intimate contact, that is, until the sixth spank brought him back.

“Six, sorry sir,” Madison counted. “Seven, eight, n-nine!” The subsequent hits were rapidfire; his behind was burning. 

“There’s one left. Did you reflect?”

Madison nodded. He shifted on his feet, the sting was getting itchy. He wanted to rub the feeling away, or get Washington to do it.

“Share your thoughts.”

“I, hum, you have our, wellbeing at heart… And by taking the decision to send Thomas home out of your hands I-I insulted you by implying you were unable to make the right choice to take care of us. I didn’t... trust you.” Madison explained, coming to the crux of the issue. “The punishment was to show I trusted you…”

“Well put,” Washington said. He was sincere in his appreciation of the analysis. The last hit came, but it was as soft as caress. This brought warmth throughout his body, he shivered hoping for more. Instead, his Alpha hiked his pants back. He mewed in disappointment.

“I-.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you sir,” he said instead.

“James,” Washington chided from him hiding his wants.

“.. I know it’s not Friday,” he said,”but can we lay together? I’ll lock the office when I get my senses come back.”

“No, I’ll lock everything right now,” a pang of disappointment hit Madison. It dissipated when Washington continued. “Let’s simple go back to my place; I’ll draw you a bath.” Madison glowed at the prospect of getting invited to his Alpha’s home. 

“Yes sir.”

“Go turn off the lights while I text Jefferson, alright?”

“Yessir,” Madison hastily went to the motions as Washington arranged to have food delivered to his sick Beta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, please comment. No comments makes me sad and demotivates me greatly, 'thus slows down my writing or makes me give up :(


	4. Wash&Jeff

Jefferson dragged his feet to work the next day. He didn’t want to face Madison. He didn’t want to face Washington. ‘ _They sucked,_ ’ he thought. He had wanted a nice evening with his friend but his boss stole him away. Madison _abandoned_ him.

He trudged his way to his desk, dumping his messenger bag in a disgruntled heap. It fit perfectly with the current decor. He’d left yesterday in a daze, not bothering to tidy up before he left. Madison didn’t either, Jefferson noticed.

“Ah, Thomas,” Washington greeted, coming out of his office. “How are you feeling?”

“Physically, fine,” he grumbled. His tone made his boss furrowed his brows. Quickly, he asked: “What did I miss?”

Washington handed him a file. “I want you to look over this, make a proposition. The usual.”

“Sure.”

“Then, check Madison’s stack if there’s any urgencies.”

“Hm?” Jefferson looked over Madison’s desk. It was in disarray. Strange. “Where is he?”

“He’ll be coming in later, once his senses come back.”

“Oh. Right.” It was code for he was blissed out from a mating. It took hours for Madison to become coherent. After that, he was passably useful. Slightly dazed and distracted, but didn’t fall asleep in mid-sentence at least. If Madison couldn’t work this morning that meant Washington had been with him moments prior. A bitter taste of annoyance in his mouth, cause his lips to twist in disgust.

Washington looked abashed. “He spent the night at my place.”

Jefferson didn’t want to know.

“I know it wasn’t Friday, but,” Washington continued, seemingly needing to explain. Had Jefferson been an ounce more immature, he would’ve put his hands to his ears to block the details. “I wanted to make sure he was fine. I had to punish him yesterday.”

“Wait, what?” That drew Jefferson’s concern. “Why?”

Washington gave a hefty sigh. “He didn’t warn me you left. He actually told me it was his decision.”

“Shit, sorry sir. I assumed he went an’ told you,-” Washington raised a hand to stop Jefferson’s rambling.

“It wasn’t your fault. I know how you get when a migraine hits. He took responsibility, and repented, that’s in the past. But, it made me think that he might not have all the necessary notions in dealing with Alphas. And I might not be best suited to teach. I’m not always patient. He’s intimidated by me and gets nervous easily.”

“Really, you don’t say,” Jefferson said in sarcasm. His quip earned him a glare, which was disregarded.

“He’s comfortable around you, that’s certain. His safeword is macaroni,” The corner of Jefferson’s mouth twitched with surprised delight. It was no secret to that’s it’s his favorite food item. “I’d like if you could get him to draft a list of boundaries. I tried talking to him, but he brushed it off, saying he’s willing to do anything for me.” Washington shook his head in disappointment. “It’s not healthy if he can’t tell me his wants and won’ts.”

Jefferson couldn’t help but to agree.

“I also want you to check his experiences. Does he know how to Greet? Would he be comfortable?” If two friendly Alphas met, each with their respective Omegas, it was common to swap them before getting on with business. If time was limited, it could simply be a languid kiss. Other times, Alphas could simply watch their Omegas enjoy themselves.

There were hundreds of different varieties, depending on the preferences of each participants and available time “Do you know if he ever participated in an Orgy? Does he wants to breed? You already have knowledge about his heat; I’ll need a report on that. It should be coming along soon, no?”

“Maybe. He had an irregular cycle.”

“I see. Put that in and anything pertinent.” Jefferson nodded to the request. “I feel I might have been too hasty in my hire,” Washington confided. “I focused too much on his work aptitude that I bypassed a lot of details.”

“Hey, not your fault. I pushed for him. I wanted him,” Jefferson said. He felt the need to cheer up his Alpha. His annoyance was dissipating as Washington opened up.

“That’s true,” Washington agreed. “You thought he’d be a good match for us, and you’re right. We just need to work on us.”

“Right.”  After an awkward moment, seeing as neither of them added to the conversation, Washington turned to his office.  Jefferson couldn’t help but blurt: “We need to hire another Omega.”

“Oh?”

“I - Well, maybe not an Omega, but let’s face it, they outnumber us twenty to one.”

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?” The Alpha returned.

“I’m actually thinking maybe just a temp. To help with all the overtime we’ve been doing. We’re getting spread thin. We need to lighten the workload. We’re stressed, we make mistakes…We barely get any social time outside of work…Damn, man, you punished Madison for a minor blunder.”

“It was just a spanking,” He defended aggressively. “I took care of him afterwards!”

“Just because he wanted to make sure I’d get some rest?”

“It was more than that!” The Alpha bellowed. They locked gazed.

“Sir, with all my respect, do shut up!” He wouldn’t be cowed. It was his job as Beta to stand up to their Alpha when something unreasonable. After a staredown, to which Washington broke first, Jefferson spoke again, feeling that the parties were calmed. “This is what I’m talking about. The fatigue is making your aggression levels spike. You don’t have enough outlets; no other Alphas to butt heads with, not enough Omegas to dominant. Seriously, you’re getting to be inconsiderate. A jerk really.”

Washington frowned, but actively listened to Jefferson’s complaints. His beta shared how he’s been feeling like a third wheel. How he felt underappreciated and neglected. He looked at Jefferson intensely in the eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed, giving a sincere apology. “I’m sorry I’ve been acting such a way. I didn’t notice… I’ll see what I can do to add some staff. Please know that your advice is invaluable and I appreciate all you’ve done.”

“Thank you,” replied Jefferson, genuinely in kind.

Washington gave a small nod of acknowledgement. “Anyway, I should let you get some work done. When Madison comes in, make him your first priority. I want to fix all of this.”

“Yes sir,” Jefferson mocked saluted. Strangely, he felt renewed vigor to face the day. He started to wonder how his conversation with Madison would go about the subjects Washington wanted him to go over. He could just image the shock look. Hopefully, the Omega won’t faint from embarrassment.

oOoOoOo

When Madison finally came in, he entered in a panicked flurry, but once he sat down he looked lost. He blinked out of stupor a minute later, quickly pulling out files for his tasks; Jefferson kept watching his curious state. Madison was still under the influence of the mating, but he seemed to also have a raising panic attack clawing through the haze. It was time to intervene before it got out of hand.

“Hey,” Jefferson greeted, nonchalant corner smile. Madison looked up, like a deer in the road.

“Thomas! I’m sorry about yesterday, I-”

“It’s fine,” Jefferson waved it off. “Wash told me all about it.”

“He.. told you?”

“Yeah,”

“Why?” It sounded like a betrayal.

“Because I’m his Beta? He needed to share and he needs me to step in to deal with,” Jefferson made a vague hand gesture, “all this.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Jefferson stood up, urging Madison to follow him. “Let’s grab a coffee.”

“But work,” Madison said, looking at Washington’s door as he was dragged away from his desk.

“This is work. And in your state, you’re not getting anything done.”

“We need to tell Washington,” he panicked, trying to go around his friend.

“Don’t worry, he knows. It’s what he wants and, and honestly, right now, I think it’s best to keep you two apart until I’m done with you.” Madison bit his bottom lip, torn between going to Washington and following Jefferson. Finally, he followed his patiently waiting friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pop*
> 
> Sorry for the shortness.


	5. Jeff&Mads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-con heat mentions

They headed to a quaint café they often frequented in the past. Jefferson half felt bad for dragging Madison away, but he felt it necessary to have the conversation away from Alpha pheromones to distract him. Madison had nervously followed, wringing his hands at each time. Twice he asked to return to Washington. The familiarity would sooth Madison, thought Jefferson. That and -

“I’m sorry sir, this is a no-Alpha establishment,” the waiter told Jefferson with hostility. Some Omega would never dare voice such tone to an Alpha. Others survived by fight instead of flight when interacting with the dominant caste. This one was obviously the former.

Jefferson gave annoyed sigh. He was tall; it wasn’t uncommon for the error, especially when standing near Madison. Still, this Omega was new and didn’t recognize him. He pulled out his ID. “Beta.”

“Oh, sorry,” the Omega lowered his figurative hackles and asked their preference in terms of tables. Jefferson requested a typical booth, one with heavy curtains. They weren’t very soundproof, as was apparent with the neighboring girls enthusiastically Greeting each other, but it did give them the illusion of privacy.

After giving their orders, Jefferson broke the ice to the awkward conversation that lay before him.“So did it hurt?”

“Did what?”

“When you fell from heaven.” Heavy sarcasm. A confused blink caused him to elaborate. “Your punishment.”

“No, it was just a … spanking. Is he still mad? Maybe I should go back to him?” Madison was ready to bolt out to return to his Alpha.

Jefferson softly shook his head, taking his friend’s hands in his preventing his escape. “He’s not mad anymore. He’s worried about you.”

“Why?” Madison twitched.

“He told me he tried to talk to you, ask how you were feeling, but didn’t get a straight answer. So, I’m doing it in his stead. How are you feeling? He took care of you afterwards, right?”

“Hum, yeah,” Madison averted his gaze cheek reddening in memory.

“That’s good, share.”

“What? Why would you want to know what we did?”

“I’m getting context. And Washington wants me to gather what you liked and disliked. So, tell me everything.” Maybe he didn’t need  _ all _ the details, but Jefferson liked how Madison looked so cute with his flushed cheeks.

Madison gave a long suffering sigh, but he knew in the end he had no choice. “Okay, okay…”

“So…?”

“We went to his place. It’s, ah very nice place.”

“Yeah, I know I helped him move. Rather humble when compared to when we worked at King’s.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah, had a whole penthouse floor for him and his.”

“His?”

“Some of the Omegas that worked under him at King. Not all of them moved in.”

Madison frowned; he had obviously had a few questions. Jefferson allowed the change of subject because since getting hired, they hadn’t had the opportunity for friendly banter. Might as well enjoy it while on the clock.

“Where are they? Why didn’t they follow him?”

“At King’s, Omegas aren’t encouraged to show loyalty. To their immediate Alpha or themselves. It’s a real dog eat dog world. We thought one or two might have followed, but the fear of reprisal was too strong, so we struck out on our own.”

“Did you live with him?”

Jefferson chuckled. “James, you’ve been to my place. Did it look like I was living with Wash? Nah, I have my own quarters in a Beta tower.”

“Right,” Madison shook his head to clear it up. “It slipped my mind, I… Why didn’t you move in with him..?”

“Ah?” The question took him by surprised. He shrugged. “Don’t know. He never asked, I never did. Would have been awkward I guess. If he was always getting it on with… everyone.” Jefferson grimaced at the thought.

“Oh. Do you - hm, no never mind.”

“Come on, do I what?”

“Do you think he’ll ask me to move in with him?” Madison said eyes wide with trust, eagerness and panic. Jefferson felt uncomfortable to answer.

“I don’t know. Kinda early to think about that, don’t you think? You’ve been here two months. Haven’t even finished your probation.”

“Yeah…” Madison looked disappointed.

“But, I’ll mention your interest…” His heart twisted when he said it. He needed to get the topic back on track. “So, spending the night was enjoyable? Let me guess, he drew you a bath?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“He’s is a creature of habit,” Jefferson said with a wink. He might not have lived with the guy, but Washington beamed with pride on his bath acquisition for weeks. “You enjoyed it, right?”

Madison nodded, cheeks reddening again.

“C’mon, tell me,” Jefferson prompted.

“Well, after the punishment, I really wanted his… attention. He didn’t want to give it to me yet, he was adamant for the bath. It was warm and he added essence; it smelled really good. The soak was great but I still wanted him.”

Jefferson understood the meaning. He could almost imagine it; Madison aroused in the bath, keening to be touched. Washington standing next to him - or more likely - sitting on a wicker chair, rubbing his Omega’s shoulders. Saying soothing words of praise to make Madison beg for more... Jefferson unconsciously licked his lips, drawing breath as his imagination and knowledge of both Washington and Madison’s habits supplied the gaps in his friend’s narration.

Madison became quiet, rubbing his brand, remembering the evening.

“And?” Jefferson asked.

“Ah?” Madison’s mind returned to the present, his face was red, eyes glazed in arousal. “Oh, well, he finally gave up talking… I’m not even sure want he was saying, I just really wanted him. He slipped his hand down in the water, and you know...”

“Jerk you off?”

“Hm-mhm,” Madison nodded in agreement. He fidgeted in on his bench, tightening his legs to dismiss arousal from the memory. “After, after he picked me up, heavens, he’s so strong. Effortless. I’m short, but not exactly on the light side of the scale…” Madison said with self-depreciation. Part of him was always conscious of his weight and how it might be unpleasing.

“James…”

Madison smiled instead of spiraling down a dark path. “So, he carried me to bed.”

“And you guys mated,” Jefferson finished.

“Ah… kinda. Not right away…”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

“He wanted to make sure that he hadn’t been too hard with the punishment.”

“It was just a spanking,” Jefferson said, aware he was using the same words as Washington.

“I know… but I guess I was begging too much to answer if I was okay. I really like how strong he is,” Madison added dreamy. “He checked where he spanked me. I kept begging for anything from him… So he, ah, soothed the whole area with his mouth. And then some...”

“You liked that?”

“Very much,” Madison admitted, face flushed in memory. He laid down his head on the table to muffle a moan. He looked pitifully cute. He looked so uncomfortably warm that it sparked worry in Jefferson.

“Hey, are you going in heat..?”

Madison snorted. “No, no. I’m just still Blissed…Just thinking about it... We mated. And mated again. And again... lost count how many times. Sun came up and he was still knotted. My body is on fire and craving more. Can I go back to him now?”

“No, not yet,” part of him felt bad for the torture, another part felt annoyed. For once he could be with his friend and there he was wishing to be away again. Why couldn’t be keep his friend? “We’ve only just started. But,” Jefferson took a moment to collect his words “Would you want me to help you out?”

Madison lifted his head enough to look at Jefferson contemplating the proposition. Jefferson held his breath; it’s been a while since they’d been together. The last time was during Madison’s terms exams and he needed help to stay focused on his studies. Since all the loneliness he’s been feeling the past week, he hoped Madison would agree. He slid closer, softly brushing his fingers on Madison’s hand waiting for an answer. The other keened involuntary, uncoiling to let Jefferson come near.

An invitation like any other.

Jefferson’s mouth went to Madison’s neck; while one hand went down to rub him.

“Wait, wait,” Madison said, pushing Jefferson away. “Washington.”

“I - what?”

“Washington. Alpha. I can’t.”  

“I- He won’t mind, I’m his Beta. It’s okay that I take care of his if he can’t. Did so in the past,” Jefferson said. Granted, it was when Washington had too many Omegas while they were still working under King. They never determined how it would go now in the new Consortium. With only one Omega they didn’t addressed the issue. Still, he understood Madison’s concern and pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Madison said. “It’s not that I don’t want. I’ve missed you and it’s been a while  ...”

“It’s okay,” Jefferson smiled. “I’ll talk to Wash. It’s a good subject to bring up. But, are you okay?”

“Yeah - Just give me a moment to cool down.” Madison they called the waiter for glass of water, filled with ice cubes. He took one; let it melt on the back of his neck.

“Better?” Jefferson asked as Madison’s urges subsided.

“Yeah…”

“Good, let’s continue,” Madison groaned. “So, if that wasn’t your heat triggering, when will it occur?”

Madison shrugged. “I don’t know. It doesn’t trigger on its own.” Jefferson frowned, prompting Madison to elaborate. “I sync up with other Omegas. It’s annoying.”

“Is that why you don’t hang out with your fellows?” Madison was always reclusive.

“Hm-yeah, kinda,” he admitted. “I know there’s a pill that I could take to help regulate it, but they have the same chemical makings as suppressants and I hate taking those. I don’t want to deal with the side-effects.” Jefferson nodded in understanding. He knew that Madison took them before they meet, but it almost caused him to fail his college classes. The suppressants made Madison lethargic and depressed. It was better that way; Washington disliked the notions of suppressants because the outdated idea that the chemicals were replacing Alphas. “So, heat shouldn’t be an issue seeing as I keep away from others… Unless, I wonder if I’d sync up to a rut…”

Jefferson took a mental note to make sure to include it in the report. “Well, good to know,” he pulled out his phone, booting up an app he found earlier today. It was questionnaire akin to what an HR departments would have their would-be employees fill up. It would help build the boundary contract.  “Ever filled up on of these?”

“What is it..? Oh,” Madison blushed a bit as he scrolled through. “Yeah, as homework... Mock-ups. You want me to fill it up, don’t you?”

“Yep,” Jefferson confirmed. “I’ll draft up a boundary document, and I thought it’d be easier with the help that instead of asking all the questions. It’s a rather exhaustive list; probably make you think of aspect you never thought existed. We can check them now, or you can do it on your own later.”

“I’ll do it later. Send the link?” Jefferson pressed to send button; he already filled in Madison’s email in preparation for his answer.

“Think you can get it done by tonight?”

Madison kept a moment of silence. “Yeah, I guess. I thought maybe I could see Washington, but, hum, I’m being irresponsible.”

“A bit, yes,” Jefferson said, a pinch of annoyance. Madison was obsessed with their Alpha. He shouldn’t be surprised; Omegas got that way but he thought Madison would have been different or that honeymoon phase wouldn’t have lasted as long. Maybe because it was his first Alpha? He should have encouraged Madison to go to his school appointments instead of convincing him it wasn’t necessary. He realizes now that they might have been useful for real-world interaction.

“So,” it was awkward now. “What else do we need to talk about?”

Jefferson checked his phone notes. “Oh, have you ever participated in an Orgy?”

“He wants to know that?” His face was bound to stay permanently red if this kept going on.

“Yeah, it’s related to Greetings. Like, if there’s a business event, would you be comfortable to share yourself with each participant?”

“I,” Madison exhaled twice before answering. “For the orgies - yes, I’ve participated.” Jefferson’s eyebrows shoot up at the news. “I mean, if getting caught in a couple of Heatwaves are considered orgies…”

Jefferson winced at the revelation. Most didn’t encounter a Heatwave in their lifetime, what with modern medicine and preventing precautions most establishments set up. But that didn’t mean they never occurred nowadays. In fact, Jefferson was witness to one in his first year of college. The auditorium was in lockdown to avoid the spread until it was over. He remembers a few Omegas begging him to take them, but he held steadfast against their advances. The Alphas were doomed though, and they exhausted themselves for a week.

“I’ll say it’s not the same…” Jefferson said slowly. He felt bad bringing the subject up, especially since Madison was holding himself tight. “Want to talk about it?”

Madison shrugged. “Maybe… I know most Omegas think it’s a rush being in a Heatwave… Some jerks enjoyed doing everything in their power to trigger them. Either by thrill or just to cancel an exam; still don’t know. I tried resisting during one; worst pain ever… And it’s so, so, annoying” he tried to find the right word, but settled on that one even though Jefferson was sure it wasn’t the word he wanted to use. “I don’t feel like myself, and then I don’t remember what went on. Most do; I’m sure they were faking for the hell of it!”

Jefferson laid a sympathetic hand on Madison. “So, how about I tell Washington that you won’t Greet? That you’re uncomfortable.”

“Hum, okay. But maybe I would? I was nervous about being with an Alpha, but it turned out great. Greeting would ah,” if possible his face went even darker at what came next, “sample some more? I don’t know. I don’t want to greet an Omega, don’t want to trigger, but maybe an Alpha? Or maybe if your there, you can take me away if you feel I’m losing myself?”

Jefferson though over the request. “I’ll inform Wash about it, but I’m not sure I’ll be allowed in a Greet session. Who wants a Beta there? I’ll turn everyone off…”

“Oh,” Madison cast his gaze downwards.

“Anyways, we’re about finished. One last question; want to Breed?”

“Hell no. No way I want to pass on my scrappy genes.” Jefferson had half-expected the answer. One less thing for Washington to worry about.

“Okay, that was all I needed to know. After you answer the quiz, I think you can see Washington again,” Jefferson said, slightly heavy hearted. He felt Madison needed to comfort after revealing his hardships. What better way to give him than what he’s been craving all day?

“Actually,” Madison said, “I was thinking maybe we could hang out instead? How about diner at  _ Baguette? _ ”

“I’d love that,” Thomas smiled widely at the prospect, but dropped it. “But you don’t need to, I get that you’d want more time with your Alpha.”

“I also want time with my best friend. One I’ve been neglecting and missing because I’ve been getting blissed off my Alpha. I never liked those Alpha-crazed Omegas, and here I am becoming one. I’m going to maintain only Friday as my time with Washington. No more impromptu sessions!”

Jefferson might have argued, but squashed that out in favor for his own wellbeing. He wanted to be with his friend. He’s allowed to have this night out. He’ll encourage Madison to spend as much time as he wants with his Alpha another day.

“Great, I’ll make reservation then. Join me there around eight?” Jefferson pulled himself out of the booth. He’ll need to go back to the office to get enough off time for him and Madison so they can enjoy themselves.

“Sure!” Madison took out his phone to already fill out the questionnaire. “I should be done with this by then.”

“Perfect,” Jefferson approved. Then before turning away, he kissed the top of his friend’s head. “I'll see you soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking and exposition. Hope it was still enjoyable :D


	6. Past Jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson remembers his first time with Madison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to my other works, I don’t plan much for Consortium. I just write what I want. So, felt like visiting the past :)

 

Once Jefferson got back to the office, he started typing up the report for Washington; he could do a good chunk of it while waiting for Madison’s answers for the boundary contract. As he worked, his mind couldn’t stop thinking about the past and how Madison’s revelation now colored his memories. 

In his final year in law, Jefferson wanted to get some extra credit. It was mostly out of boredom and loneliness than for actually academic need. Betas were rare in law, Omega were too cliquey and Alpha too competitive. All in all, it was difficult to make friend. So, he signed up for some tutoring, and Madison was the student he was assigned to help. He had been told by the administration that Madison had missed a significant amount of class due to illness and needed a boost for catching up. 

≈≈⸎≈≈

Jefferson thought it strange that the first meeting was set up in James Madison’s dorm room. After flashing his Beta ID, he was allowed access inside the Omega dorms and easily found Madison’s number. He gave a knock, waited, and tried again after no answer came forth. 

This was off to a bad start if the guy wasn’t even there. He knocked harder this time a blip of anger causing the hits to resonate. He would have turned around if he didn’t hear some shuffling, and disengaging locks from the other side.

“H-hello?” Asked a short guy, a few years younger than him. He looked deadly tired and confused. 

“Yo, Thomas Jefferson here. Are you James Madison?” Madison nodded. “Okay, great, I’m your tutor.”

“Tutor... Shit, was that today?”

“Ah, yeah,” Jefferson was annoyed. 

“What day are we? What time is it?”

“Wednesday. Four.” No wonder the guy needed tutoring if he was this lost. 

“That can’t be right, can it?” Madison was talking to himself. “I’m sorry; I got lost. I mean time did.” He gave a disgruntled moan, not bothering making sense. “You’re a Beta, right?”

“Yes,” Jefferson said in the same tone as a ‘duh’.

“I guess come in.” Madison held the door open, locking it down after Jefferson entered. The room was a mess; not with spoiled food but with old wrappers, empty soda cans, blankets strewn around and multiple paper with gibberish. 

“I’m sorry for the mess, it’s usually not like this. I’m not like it.”

“Huh-uh,” Jefferson didn’t believe it.

“I’ve been… sick,” Madison explained. 

“Right,” Jefferson remembered. However, Madison wasn’t coughing or sweating off a fever. From the bloodshot eyes, the junk food wrappers and the lethargic, Jefferson didn’t believe in the illness Madison claimed to have. “We can reschedule if you’re still feeling down.”

“No!” Madison looked abashed from his outburst. “I mean; I’m sorry. I don’t want to fall behind anymore. I need to…” He searched his words. “I need start focusing right away. Please, let’s.”

Jefferson thought it over. He didn’t have anything better to do. He hoped that if it was true, that whatever illness Madison had wasn’t contagious. 

It was frustrating tutoring Madison, mostly because his eyes kept glazing over with fatigue, and he fell asleep twice. After an hour, Jefferson decided to cut the session short instead of the three planned hours.

“I’m really sorry,” Madison said. He tried to keep his voice stable, but it quivered in frustration. 

“Just get better for next week,” Jefferson’s reply was cold as he left, high in doubt it’ll get better.

≈≈⸎≈≈

Jefferson smirked to himself as he remembered how wrong he’d been about Madison after their first encounter. Like night and day, Madison was a changed person on the next time they meet.

≈≈⸎≈≈

“Hi,” Madison greeted curtly. Although bags were still under his eyes, he didn’t look as zoned out as before. The room was cleaner too; the trash was in bin, the blankets folded more into a nest than thrown about. “I’ve finished reading the course books, and did some essays to practice. Can you look them over and assess that I’ve got the matter right? I’m going to finish this one in the meantime.”

“Ah sure,” Jefferson was a bit bewildered by how different Madison was. And when he read the works, he was pleasantly surprised by the quality. Madison was intelligent, and it was more than obvious that his illness had been the cause of his attitude on their first encounter. 

“Hey man,” Jefferson said to get Madison’s attention. “This is great work. You seem to be catching up greatly.”

“Thanks.”

“And, I wanted to say I’m sorry; I think I was a bit of a jerk last time.”

“It’s okay. I would have been the same if not more.”

“No, really. I thought maybe you were lazy or drugged or something.”

James tried to avoid showing a reaction, but his eyebrows lifted in surprised at the accusation. “Well, I kind of was… drugged. I was on suppressants and the side effects really took their toll on me…”

“Side effects?” As a Beta, he never bothered checking out what those drugs held.

James tossed him an empty prescription box. The warnings mention cramps, nausea, drowsiness, lethargy, depression, aneurysms… It went on. “Small percentage are affected, seems I got the jackpot. In comparison, heats are a walk in the park.”

“I see,” Jefferson didn’t know what to add. Having no need for suppressants and having no heats, he couldn’t know how it felt. 

“Anyway, if my work is acceptable, can you sign off on my request to retake the exams I flunked?” He presented the form in question.

As an official tutor, Jefferson did have that power, but he didn’t want to hastily sign before he correctly assessed Madison’s improvement. “Well see in a couple of sessions. So far, you’re doing fine, but I do want to verify all the coursework.”

“Hm, fine, but the quicker you’re done with me, the faster you can get your money and credits and can move on to another student,” Madison argued, showing the form again. 

“Good point, but I’m the tutor, and I’ll decide when you’re ready,” Jefferson didn’t miss Madison’s small smile for his work ethics. “Give me your syllabus, so I can go over each subject.”

They continued to meet up in Madison’s dorm room, at least three times a week. Madison was improving in leaps and bounds. It was obvious that he was as hardworking as he was intelligent. Soon, Jefferson had to admit it was time to put an end to his tutoring sessions and sign the forms. 

“Well, how about we eat-out to celebrate your achievement?” Proposed Jefferson, in hopes of having some company for longer. 

“Let’s order instead,” countered Madison.

“Man, you need more than fast food. I know this lovely French restaurant downtown called  _ Baguette _ ,” Jefferson opened the door. Madison shook his head.

“No, no… I don’t want to go out.”

“Aw, come on.”

“No- I don’t like going out if I can avoid it…”

“Wait have you been coop up in here for weeks?” Jefferson said, worried about Madison’ mental state if true. Madison avoided his gaze instead of confessing. “You need some fresh air.”

“I’m fine.”

“I disagree. Come on, let’s go down to a coffee shop instead. If you feel uncomfortable, we’ll come back.”

“I don’t know,” Madison said. He looked out his small window, visible longing for a change of scenery. 

“You’ll have to go out for your exams anyways. Best get this hurdle out-of-the-way first.”

Madison sighed in defeat and followed Jefferson out. 

≈≈⸎≈≈

After Jefferson remembered that he felt sad to no-longer being Madison’s tutor because he didn’t have any excuse in seeing him anymore. He expressed it, and Madison told him they could still hang out. He even went so far as to ask Jefferson to drag him out of his dorm on occasion to face the world. 

Their outings became a new routine in their lives, until a new situation arosed.

≈≈⸎≈≈

“Hey, Jemmy! Let’s go already!” Jefferson banged on the door. This was the third time he knocked. It was unlike Madison not to warn him if he wasn’t available. Finally, he heard some shuffling on the other side.

“Thomas?”

“Yeah man, open up.”

“No, go away, I’m not going out.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m sick.”

“Oh,” Jefferson was sad to hear that. “Lemme go an’ make some chicken soup then.”

“N—no, I — ah!”

Jefferson pressed his ear to the door, worried. “Are you okay? James?” He heard the other groan and pant. “James?”

“P-please, leave Thomas.”

“Do you need an ambulance? James?” He wanted to break the door down, and would have if he didn’t hear a snicker from passing-by Omegas.

“Stupid Beta, he’s in heat.” Jefferson blinked, then exhaled in relief. His new friend wasn’t on the verge of death. He spoke softly through the door, pleading with Madison to let him in, so he could help. Finally, the locks were unbolted. 

Inside the door room was dark, Madison swaddling himself in a mountain of blanket, moaning pitifully. 

“Hey,” Jefferson greeted. “Want me to get you some food? Some water?” The blankets nodded. “Need anything else?” The blankets shook its head.

“No. I just need to let it pass…” 

Jefferson went to gather food and water, all the while leaving a comforting movie for his friend. Upon his return, the other was red and sweating, in obvious discomfort. 

“I really think I should get someone, you’re burning,” he said after removing his hand from Madison’s forehead. He remembered how suppressant were noxious for his health, so he avoided proposing them. “Where’s your pack?”

“No, I don’t have a pack…” Omegas tended to band together and form Packs before joining a Consortium. He wasn’t that surprised Madison didn’t have one; he was often on his own. 

“Okay, then a TA?”

“Please don’t. I hate this…”

“I’m sorry sweety,” Jefferson sighed. He only had textbook knowledge in dealing with heats. “I’ll have to get a doctor then.”

“No, no, I just need to let it pass,” Madison repeated. 

“I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“The feeling is mutual,” lamented Madison. “Can you leave please? I’ll try to… you know. Take care of myself?”

“Oh!” It took a beat longer for Jefferson to get the meaning. “Well… How about, instead, I take care of you? I do have some training; I went to France.” 

Madison frowned, conflicted in his need and morality. “I couldn’t impose.”

“It’s fine; I need practice in taking care of Omegas after all. So, we’ll be helping each other out. What do you say?”

Madison wanted to give a good refusal. Instead, a pang hit, and he gave a pitiful nod. Jefferson joined him on the bed. He hovered awkwardly, wondering how he should go about. Jefferson’s proximity prompted Madison into opening his blanket cocoon. Of course, he was naked underneath. 

Jefferson blushed, and tried covering his awkwardness with a cough. It made Madison cover himself up. “Sorry… I, maybe this is a bad idea.”

“I was just taken aback,” Jefferson said. “My experience is limited, but I’m willing.”

“Right…” They sat in an awkward silence, until they each blurted a question.

“Need a pill?”

“Can we kiss?”

There was a pregnant pause before Jefferson exclaimed: “A pill? The fuck, I’m not old!”.

“Yeah, but you’re a Beta… You guys don’t have a sex drive, so I thought -”

“Well it’s not true. I mean, we shouldn't have sex unless ordered by an Alpha. Or to breed. Or whatever. I just need some, ah, motivation to get aroused. It’s not _ wham bang _ like you lot… Look, can we kiss? Can I touch you? Give me a moment to get in the mood...”

“Okay, yeah, sure,” breathed Madison. His heat was giving him a headache. Jefferson closed in softly, pressing a kiss on Madison’s plump lips. The Omega moaned in need, keening for more immediately. Jefferson pressing in more, to which Madison replied by flopping down, pulling Jefferson on top of him. “Please,” he begged, trying get friction between them. 

Jefferson responded to the plea, by slowly grinding down on the other. His member was awakening in interest from the activity, yet far from the needed hardness to sooth the heat. He pulled the cover away, grabbing Madison’s cock, pumping until he was a puddle. The sounds Madison made sent waves of current downward. 

He never released Madison’s member until the other had his first climax. The pause of Madison’s recovery was short enough to allow Jefferson to divest his clothing. He returned with a kiss, pressing his cock against Madison’s leaking one. The cum and the dripping slick coated Jefferson nicely. It made rubbing together delightful. Still, Madison begged for more.

“Please, please, Thomas, I can’t wait. Please,” he was in tears. 

“Shh, shh, alright,” he aligned himself, gently pushing in. Jefferson bit his bottom lip from the intense feeling around his cock; it wasn’t for nothing the condition was called a heat. He thrust at a slow pace, more for his benefit than Madison’s. It wouldn’t do is he lost control and came. 

Madison was adding to his challenge by moans, begs, and writhing. “Please.”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Jefferson soothed, punctuating the words with movement. He finally got to a pace where Madison couldn’t ask for more, and he panted at each hit. When the Omega came, Jefferson slowed, then stopped, waiting for the other to regain some senses. 

“Hey, did the heat break?  Are you sore?” he asked. Madison shook his head. “Okay, I’ll move again, just let me rearrange ourselves...” Jefferson shifted behind Madison, both lying on their side still connected. He resumed his thrusting, not daring to go fast, but he went hard. He reached around grabbing Madison’s cock to pump him in perfect tempo. 

Jefferson kept at it for a long time, when each time Madison came, he stopped to check if the heat broke. The Omega became delirious after each orgasm. It seemed like it was close to an end however, for the recovery time took longer and longer. The last one, Madison even passed out. 

Again, Jefferson waited, cock still hard inside. He studies taught him it was best to wait like this during a heat; it simulated an Alpha’s knot enough to trick the Omega’s body. He concentrated as he could to keep his hardness without the friction’s stimuli. 

After long minutes, Madison jolted awake. 

“Hey,” Jefferson greeted his dazed friend. “I think we succeeded, you feel cool.”

“Yeah, I guess. I hope… Probably not. At least it’s sated for now.” He shifted, gasped when he felt the other still there.

“Good, lemme pull out.” They both grimaced from the action. “Mind if I take a shower?” Jefferson wanted to will his erection away, but his cock stayed half-masted. He needed some cold water to shrink it; he always had trouble with his part. 

“Oh, sure…. The showers are down the hall… Could you -”

“Bring back something to clean yourself up?” Jefferson winked. “Already thought of it, don’t worry. I’ll be back in five. Can you order some pizza. I’m famished!”

“Sure,” Madison agreed.

≈≈⸎≈≈

Jefferson needed to stop reminiscing about their first time; he had to finish the report. But, flashes of memories keep coming up. After their first time, it became an integral part of their friendship. At least once a week they would lay together. More if Madison had a big exam; it helped keep the heats away. Not always though; Jefferson now knew why they came at an irregular interval.

Washington’s office door opened, causing Jefferson to jump out of his reveries. His boss shuffled out with a heavy briefcase. “Thomas,” he greeted as he passed in front of his desk. 

“Sir.”

“How’s everything?”

“I’ll should have the report done by tomorrow.”

Washington glanced beyond him. “Madison?”

“He’s fine; he’s filling up the boundary questionnaire. I didn’t want your presence to influence his decisions.”

“Good, good,” after a pause, Washington continued. “You should head home. Get some rest.”

It was nearing eight,  _ Baguette _ wasn’t far, he’ll make it in time. “Just about to actually.”

Washington nodded in approval, lumbering to the door, weighted down by the workload he was bringing him home. 

“Sir?” Jefferson called after him. “I have a question.” He searched for the words long enough that Washington became impatient. 

“What is it?”

“Can I sleep with James?”

Washington frowned. “Why do you ask?”

“It came up.”

“Ah, I see,” Washington rubbed his forehead in though, dislodging his fatigue to clear his mind.

“Sir?”

“No, don’t give yourself the hassle. You’re working already too hard.”

“Yes, but... What if you’re not there?”

“Where would I be?”

“Home? I don’t know — it’s hypothetical,” Jefferson said. True, it wasn’t hypothetical; but Washington didn’t seem in the best of mood at the moment. 

“Madison knows where I live, he’s welcome to come over whenever he needs. Tell him that.”

“But sir-”

“Thomas, I’m tired. I got little sleep last night,” Jefferson grimaced in remembrance, “And there’s still more work that awaits,” he motioned the briefcase. “This can wait, understood?”

“Right, yes, sir.” Jefferson had hoped…

“Now,” Washington cleared his throat, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, good night sir.” He let out a long sigh, turning off his computer. He was selfish and un-Betalike with his wish to embrace Madison. Spending time with was better than enough. Hopefully, Madison wasn’t expecting anything carnal tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually more characters will be added. Would there be any interest for some Wash/Ham...?


	7. Whamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington thinks about the interview he conducted while Jefferson took Madison out for coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whamilton Intermission to all the Jeffmads. Not much of plot (it’ll be recapped in next chapter in any case); it’s raunchy smut time. Feel free to skip if you dislike Whamilton. I wasn’t sure if I should put the chapter in the fic or post it separated because it might break the flow a bit. So, that’s why it’s a flashback...

During his drive home, Washington thought back on his long eventful day. Not only did he lack sleep due to Madison’s need the night before, but he had a dispute with his trusted Beta about his attitude. The conversation with Jefferson had hung heavy in Washington’s mind until he took action to rectify the situation. Which opened its own can of worm...  

≈≈⸎≈≈

After Jefferson left with Madison for his task, Washington decided it was best to get the job offer out as soon as possible to get applicants for next week. 

He groaned; this was such a hassle. One of the few benefits he enjoyed at King’s Law firm was the HR department and how easy it was to request compatible additional resources. As a small business, all these frustrating details fell on his shoulders. 

He made calls to the neighboring Law schools; they more than likely had students in need of a paid internship. That should be enough to help with the work overflow until they were ready for a full time hire. Once completed, he turned his attention on the pending files that were piling up. 

His focus was suddenly broken by a ringing phone. He glared at it, knowing that he should have muted it. As his concentration was gone he answered, gruffer than necessary. 

“Washington speaking.”

“Hi, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I saw your job offer.”

“That was fast,” commented Washington. It’s been less than an hour. 

“Yeah, well, I got contacts. Anyway, I’m available for an interview.”

“That’s good. Would Monday morning work for you?” he asked, opening his agenda to pencil the meeting in.

“Hah,” Hamilton chuckled. “I’m available now. I was calling to make sure someone was there.” Hamilton hung up. Washington gave the phone a bewildered look. The spunk of that kid!

“Hello!” He heard from the other side of his door. His bewilderment changed to displeasure; how dare someone barge in as such! 

He went out, glare in tow. However, the sight of Hamilton held his anger. He was a very attractive Omega, and he knew it. His hips were canted at the side, a smirking smile with a playful twist in his dark eyes. Washington was drawn, and couldn’t stop a flirtatious remark instead of kicking him out. “Has no-one ever taught you manners?”

Hamilton smirk widen. “Enjoyed my beatings too much to learn.” They shared a smile. It might have lead to more if Hamilton didn’t open his mouth again. “So, let’s get this interview started; I’ve got other places to be!”

Hamilton sauntered in the office, waiting for the Alpha to conduct the interview. The distance allowed Washington’s wits to return. It wasn’t wise to continue; his desire was clouding his mind. However, as he neared to tell him to leave, he changed his mind to humor the kid. His reasoning was that it would get him out quicker.

Nonetheless, after a few questions Washington was blown away by Hamilton. Obviously he had guts; an uncontested need as a lawyer, not to mention his quick wits would be an asset. His life experience gave him perspective that the other members of the Consortium lacked. His answers were detailed, and colored with innovation on how to better the firm. Moreover, his flirtatiousness would help with client contact. He doubted Madison would be suited for such tasks. As the interview went on, Washington wanted to hire him for good.

Hamilton knew the effect he was having, and pressed it to his advantage. “So I got the job?”

“I’ll need to think about it.” He wanted Jefferson’s advice.

“No deal then,” Hamilton got up toward the door. He spun around to give his last chance. “It’s yes, or no. You want me, or you don’t.”

“I do want you,” Washington got up as well, towering over the Omega, pinning him with his gaze. Hamilton had mentioned that others wanted him. He had to act quickly. “Yes.” 

“I’m yours then,” Hamilton said, presenting his neck. He allowed Washington to go in for the kill, kissing and mouthing at the sensitive skin. There were already some marks, all faded from weeks of neglects. He bit down, saliva activating to have his brand stand bright among the lot.

In grips of passion, Washington carried Hamilton to the couch, not bothering to change it to his bed position. Mouth still on his neck, he pulled at the clothing to remove them. Some tore; Hamilton moaned at the demonstration of strength. 

“Oh, yeah, you’re so strong,” said Hamilton. “So in need; haven’t had a good fuck in a while, huh?”

That wasn’t true, he had Madison. But Madison was shy, inexperienced. Vanilla. Even their nightlong mating had barely scratched an itch that been plaguing for months. Jefferson was right; he didn’t have enough outlets. Dominating Madison the way he needed didn’t feel right; the Omega cowered too much. But Hamilton enjoyed it, encouraging him for more. 

“Come on big guy,” Hamilton flashed a grin, “take me now; raw me so I can’t walk straight!”  

“Don’t dare to think you can order me,” Washington said, blaring his teeth.

A small manic laugh escaped from Hamilton. “Prove to me I can’t.”

Washington placed his large hand upon Hamilton’s neck, a promise of incredible strength if he refused to comply. Hamilton hissed in delight. “Tell me what to do big guy.”

Washington squeeze lightly. “You are to call me sir.”

Hamilton wheezed. “Yes sir.” The pressure subsided from his neck but pressed down on his shoulder instead. “Oh, want me to suck your cock?” Hamilton said, falling to his knee with experience. 

“I will fuck your throat, that’s what will happen.”

“More than perfect, sir!” Hamilton went to undo the belt, but Washington gripped his hair, pulling his head away harshly. 

“I said: I’ll fuck your throat! Do not move.”

“Yes sir,” Hamilton agreed.

Without further ado, Washington pulled his cock; it was heavy and dark with need. Hamilton’s eyes darken by the sight of it, licking lips in anticipation. There was no wait to be had as Washington plunged into his mouth, controlling the head by hair pulling. Hamilton, with all his experience still choked on the sized, but he begged for more when the Alpha pulled out.

“Bend over the couch,” Washington ordered. He wanted to knot inside this Omega.

“Yes sir,” Hamilton said, presenting his ass high for the taking. It only took a few thrusts for Washington’s undoing. His knot inflated, hitting deep nerves within the Omega, causing him to cry in delight. He writhed non-stop in need for more until Washington deflated enough for a second round of mating. 

≈≈⸎≈≈

Washington almost ran a red light as the memory grew intense. He breathed out as the truck passed in front, horn blasting off. He pushed away the memories, rolling down his window to get help from the cold outside wind.

Once home, he had to fight against calling Hamilton for a hook-up for he spent hours using the Omega instead of working. He had so much catching up to do; he expected another restless night. He half hoped that Madison would come to his place, but at the same time he dreaded how he would treat the shy Omega as his thoughts of Hamilton made him wild.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked ;)
> 
> Next chapter shouldn't be too far away!


	8. Jeff&Mads, Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington fails again.

As Jefferson sat down at the table in  _ Baguette _ , Madison said: “Hi, I took the liberty of ordering the wine.”

“Really?” Jefferson gave a wry smile, Madison didn’t have as a sophisticated pallet as him. “What did you select?”

“Not sure, I pointed somewhere on the menu. But the waiter said it was a very good choice, and I’ve decided to believe him.”

Jefferson laughed. The lightness of the conversation unraveled the nervousness he felt on the way here. “I’m sure it’ll be great. Have you been waiting long?”

“No, only a few minutes. What kept you?”

“I,” Jefferson avoided mentioning his last minute conversation with Washington. “I wanted to finish the report. Only need your part. Did you finish it?”

“Almost, there were some lines that I had some queries about,” Madison said, a soft blush. 

“Oh, well leave a question mark and I’ll say that those aren’t determined.”

“I was thinking,” Madison said slowly, “that maybe we could go over each them after eating? Maybe… things we could try… To see if I might like them?”

“James,” bemoaned Jefferson at the concept the Omega was presenting. Madison chuckled at Jefferson. It was a soft laughter; coy. He was flirting! Knowing Madison, it was unconscious. He was, more than likely, still in need of affection from this afternoon. How could he bring up that their Alpha didn’t allow them together.

“Let’s talk about that later. It’s time to order,” Madison changed the subject, signaling to a waiter to come down. 

They managed to have a normal, non-work related conversation. They laughed, and planned for a night out in the coming month for a dinner and show. Often, Madison brought up the past; silly naughty anecdotes. Jefferson with all his wits managed to dodge them for safer subjects. 

After dessert, Madison brought the questionnaire again. “So, should we go to your place? Or mine?”

“It’ll depends on exactly what we’ll be doing…” Jefferson said.

“Right — Hum, well… Did you talk to Washington?”

Jefferson exhaled; showtime. “Yeah.”

“He’s okay with us, right? Asking was a formality?” Jefferson gave no reply. Madison looked at him intensely, trying to get the answer out. Jefferson turned his gaze away. “He disapproves…” Madison concluded, slow realization coming through. “You said he’d wouldn’t mind!”

“I know!” Patrons looked over their table from the outburst. 

Madison scooted away. Jefferson never realized how close they got during the meal. “I don’t want to get punished; I want to be good.”

“I know, that’s why we’re not going to do anything. But we can still talk; go over the questionnaire.”

Madison shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I’ll send it over when I get home.”

“James…” Jefferson said lamely. “I’ll ask him again. He wasn’t in a good mood. He didn’t understand what I meant. Don’t be mad, don’t shut me out again.”

Madison’s face softened at Jefferson’s plea. “I’m sorry; I just feel so stupid. And pent-up. Why is this so complicated?”

Jefferson shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’ll ask him again. Make it clearer… If you need it, he said you can go anytime to his place.”

Madison thought a second, before shaking his head. “No, I can’t be blissed again. We have so much work to catch up.”

“You,” Jefferson was going to regret this proposition. “You could ask him not to knot in you… It’ll avoid blissing you out....”

“Might as well buy a toy instead,” Madison said, dripping with sarcasm. 

“I guess it would work too. Want me to buy it?”

“Thomas.”

“Or I’ll talk to Washington about the no-knot-”

“Thomas, just drop it.”

“O-okay. Hum,” Jefferson felt like a dolt. Madison showing a waiter his intent to pay. “Want to... Watch a movie?”

“It’s late,”

“James…”

Madison took a deep breath, forced a smile and patted Jefferson’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“All right,” Jefferson agreed, watching Madison’s retreating form. He called for a new wine bottle to keep him company. 

oOoOoOo

Next day was awkward between all three members of the Consortium. It was easy to avoid talking to Washington as he shut himself up in his office. Madison, other than his usual greeting, stayed silent and focused on work. 

Jefferson worked on the report, having received what was missing during the night. His hangover made his typing sluggish. 

Near noon, Jefferson received a summon to Washington’s office. He swore. He wasn’t finish!

At the door when he knocked he was surprised to notice Madison behind him.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jefferson. 

“I got the meeting request too,” Madison said flatly. 

“Oh.”

“Are you okay?” 

“I didn’t sleep well,” Jefferson admitted. Actually, he only had two hours. 

“I didn’t either,” confessed Madison. “Do you know why he’s calling us?” 

Jefferson shrugged. “I thought it was to talk about you; the report.”

Madison grew nervous. “Oh, I hope not… I don’t want to deal with this now.”

“No point of getting worked up, let’s go in and see.”

“Gentlemen,” greeted Washington. 

“Sir,” they echoed. 

“It has come to my attention, that we’re overworked,” he glanced at Jefferson. “And I hired some help.”

“That was fast,” said Jefferson. Madison frowned at him; displeased by the secrecy.

“Yes,” agreed Washington. “I sent out the application yesterday afternoon, and I’ve got contacted almost immediately. I had to act quickly. Both Greene and Knox wanted him.”

Jefferson disliked the implication. “We don’t need someone highly qualified; just a temp that can write thank you letters, sort the mail, take messages. That sort of stuff; simple things to let us focus on the more time-consuming request.”

“Yes, that’s what he’ll be doing, first.”

“Sir?” It was futile. 

“He’ll be part-time until he can finish his degree. He only needs a few more credits and the bar exam. After that, he’ll join us fulltime, as part of the Consortium. He’ll come by on Friday to greet you all.”

Jefferson wanted to argue that it was a rash decision, but Washington wasn’t the kind to change his mind once made up. So he plastered a fake smile of approval. It wouldn’t be so bad; it was going to happen eventually. And more free time meant more time with Madison. 

“What’s his name? I’ll set out his access account,” Jefferson asked as to show his acceptance of the situation.

“Alexander Hamilton,” Washington said. 

Jefferson noticed, but not their Alpha, how Madison’s face contorted in disgust at the name-drop. 

“Anyway,” Washington said, “That’s all, we need to get back to work.”

Out of the office, Jefferson came up to Madison. “D’you know him?”

“Yeah. Remember when I said some jerk enjoyed Heatwaves. Guess who.” Madison said, doing his best to smother a rising fury. 

“Shit, really? Washington needs to know,” Jefferson spun around to convince their boss to unhire the newcomer. 

“No, no,” Madison grabbed his hand. “Hamilton is very annoying. Has no concept of personal space; keeps thinking he’s the smartest in the room. But… He’s a hard-worker. Obsessive to be honest. He’ll be an asset work wise.”

“Still, he sounds horrible, I don’t want a douche like that in the Consortium,” whined Jefferson. 

“Don’t worry; he won’t be here long…”

“Oh?”

“He’s also very ambitious. He’ll use Washington for his own purpose and just push off when he gets what he wants.”

“Are you sure about that?” Jefferson said, unconvinced. Washington wanted loyalty from his. He wouldn’t have chosen an Omega that would drop him. Then again; it was a hasty hire. Jefferson was coming to the conclusion that Washington shouldn’t hire without supervision. 

“Anyway,” Madison had kept talking. “Let’s give him the most menial tasks, just to push him away faster.”

“Ah. Sure.”

oOoOoOo

Come Friday, they had time to forget about the incoming visit from the temp Omega. When Hamilton entered, in a bright green suit, they looked on in surprised until he opened his mouth. 

“Yo,” Hamilton said, “Where’s my desk?”

Quickly, Madison grabbed the phone, pretending to look busy, unwilling to greet the intruder. Jefferson stood up, to offer something more formal. “Thomas Jefferson, nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alexander Hamilton. Same. My desk?” He didn’t shake his hand. Jefferson twitched from the impoliteness. “I set you up here,” he showed the desk in the corner he assembled the day before. It was the furthest away from Madison. 

“Great,” he dropped bag, then started examining the settings, complaining on how badly adjusted they were. “Hell, was this build by a chimp? I think it’s crooked.”

“Sorry if it’s not to your liking,” Jefferson said through clenched teeth. He understood why Madison didn’t want to deal with him. 

“I’ll make do,” Hamilton said, not caring how callous he was. “Is Washington in?” 

“Yes, I’ll inform him that you arrived,” Jefferson wanted any reason to leave. 

“Nah, I’ll go see him myself,” he said, entering the Alpha’s office. At least Jefferson knocked when he barges in!

Jefferson exhaled, finding the situation unbelievable. As he sat down, he told Madison: “I didn’t know it was possible to hate someone so quickly. What the fuck was Washington thinking?”

“Not with his head, obviously,” Madison said.

“Hum?”

“Didn’t you see? He was branded. I swear, he purposely didn’t button up his shirt to show off.” Jefferson hadn’t noticed, but the jealous glint in Madison’s told him it was true. They ended their gossip to focused on work.

As time went, Jefferson occasionally glanced behind him, towards Washington’s door, waiting for his boss to come out to make Hamilton acknowledged them politely. But the hours went by, and they never emerged. 

“I can’t believe they’re still in there,” Madison said, glaring at the door. 

“Not hard to guess what’s going on,” Jefferson quipped. 

“It’s almost five; I’m supposed to-” He cut himself out. He sounded so petty.

“Oh! It’s your one on one!” Jefferson stood up, intend clear on informing Washington to keep his schedule. 

“No, Thomas!” Madison ran after him. 

Too late, he knocked. 

“You’ve been wanting him since the coffee shop. It’s unfair to have your time skipped because of that jerk!” As usual, Jefferson didn’t wait for an invitation. 

He should have expected the scene, but it still came to a shock for Jefferson. It’s been a long time since he walked in on Washington hammering an Omega on his desk. His entry caused the Alpha to stop and glare. It was animalistic, sending shivers down his spine. 

“What is it!” the Alpha snapped. Hamilton was keening for attention, writhing for more. Washington growled, laying his hand around his neck in warning. If anything, Hamilton begged for more.

“I-,” Jefferson straighten his back, posturing his confidence. “It’s your one-on-one with Madison.”

This seemed to have brought some reasoning back to Washington. “Oh, send him in.” It was obvious what he intended with the two Omegas.

Jefferson frowned. He turned to Madison, whose face was red — both anger and embarrassment. He shook his head, refusing to enter before storming off, not to his desk but outside the building.

The refusal visibly angered Washington, but Jefferson cut him off before he could say anything. 

“Did you read the report?” Snapped Jefferson. He gave it to his boss this morning. It was clear Washington didn’t; or else he would have noticed the highlighted text hat Madison absolutely abhorred being with other Omega; especially in a sexual context. 

“No, I haven’t gotten a chance to- Alexander, stop that!” Washington glared at the Omega under him. Jefferson turned heels, not interest in seeing more interaction. He left the building in need to find the distraught Madison. 

Jefferson caught up with him easily, for even upset, Madison would never deign to run, a high dislike for the activity. Jefferson’s long legs gave him the advantage. “James,” he said at his side. “Are you okay?”

Madison grunted something unintelligible, pushing on his angry march. 

“James,” Jefferson put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, stopping him and turning him around. 

“I said I was fine,” Madison said in a huff. More calmly he added: “I needed some air…”

“He didn’t mean anything by it; he didn’t read the report.”

“I guessed as much. I just; I couldn’t stand the stench.”

“Oh,” other than the musk of sex, Jefferson’s Beta nose didn’t detect whatever pheromone that were exuding. “Can I do anything to help?”

Madison shrugged. “No. I need a moment. I’ll go back up soon.” He sighed. “Maybe text me when he’s gone?”

Jefferson understood he meant Hamilton. “Are you sure? I can stay here if you want to talk.”

Madison shook his head, offered a forced smile. “Text me when he’s gone. I’ll grab something to eat in the meantime. How about soup?”

“Oh, sure.” Jefferson felt uneasy letting his friend go, but at the same time, he wasn’t welcome to follow. “I’ll convince Washington to kick him out.”

“Whatever,” Madison turned away. His steps slow instead of righteous anger. 

Back in the office, Washington was waiting near their desks. 

“Where’s your boy toy?” quipped Jefferson when he saw him.

Washington glared. “Don’t call him that. He’s your colleague and fellow of this Consortium.”

“Not yet,” Jefferson said, brushing off his boss. He pulled files out as to work, ending the conversation. “Is he gone?”

“Yes. Where’s Madison?”

“Gone to get some food,” he almost said ‘for us’ but he didn’t want Washington to think he was included. 

“I finished reading the report. I didn’t know.”

“Better tell  _ him _ that,” Jefferson said. “He’s the one that needs the apology for being a jerk, not me.”

“You’re angry with me too.”

“No shit.” He smacked a file down to punctuate his mood. 

“Thomas…”

“Let me fucking work!” He snapped. Washington didn’t say anything more, but hovered a moment before returning to his office. Jefferson exhaled; he didn’t often fight with his Alpha. This week it seemed it was the only thing he was doing. He texted Madison to say the coast was clear.

oOoOoOo

When Madison returned, he seemed in better mood. His smile seemed genuine which quickly caused Jefferson to immediately feel better. His friend handed him soup cup, detailing its contents. 

“Seems good,” Jefferson said, taking a whiff. He cleared a corner of his desk to have Madison eat next to him. 

“Washington’s in?”

“Yeah. Wait you’re going to see him now?” He asked as Madison went to the Alpha’s door. 

“Not hungry, so yes, I am.”

“James…” Jefferson didn't know what else to add to his plea.

“Don’t worry,” Madison said, pressing a kiss to his lips that left Jefferson in brief shock. “I’ll see you in a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please comment. Feel free to ask if you'd like to see some scene...


	9. Wash/Mads, Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison has a deep conversation with Washington to fix their relationship. Then… XD

Madison was confident when he knocked, but as he waited for a sign to enter, his nerves were abandoning him. He could see Jefferson ready to open the door for him, but he shot him down. It was Madison’s fight. 

He knocked again, hands clenched as he rehearsed his speech for the umpteenth time. Finally, he heard Washington gruffly invite him in.

“Ah, James,” Washington greeted. He had not expected his Omega. “I have to apologize for earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Madison said automatically. Then shook his head. “No, it’s not. I — I can I sit?”

“Of course, of course,” Washington pushed away his work to give Madison his full attention. After a silence, Washington prompted with a “So?”

“I…” He wrung his hand, “I, please give me a moment. I’m sorry.”

Washington looked on, then nodded to the request. “All right.”

It took at least a minute before Madison spoke again. “We’ve been having some difficulties. I’m partially at fault, but so are you.” Madison didn’t look at his Alpha, worried that a look of discontentment would freeze him. “Our biggest issue is insufficient communication. We rely too much on Thomas to be the go between and I want to correct that.”

Madison paused, expecting an interruption but Washington kept his word. “So, I’m taking the first step by going directly to you to address the situation. I won’t lie, I was unbelievably upset earlier when you wanted me to join. I actually had thoughts of leaving the firm.” He held his hand as Washington wanted to defend, “I know you weren’t aware. It’s what made me realize the communication issue. If we had spoken about it earlier; if I was able of coherent thought the other day… It could’ve been avoided. I — My body has problems; it syncs with other Omegas, I have high cower instincts, I’m blissed way to long, can’t deal with suppressants. These are things I can’t fix, but I hope we can adapt around to have a good functioning Consortium. If we can’t, I don’t think I’m meant to stay here.”

A silence stretched and Madison hastily added: “That’s what I had to say.”

Washington nodded. “Thank you, James.” From Madison’s inquiring look, he elaborated why he gave thanks. “You’ve not only pinpointed the problem, and you’re actively trying to rectify it. I understand this is hard for you, and I’m grateful. You’re reliable and courageous, and you did good to bring it up,” The praised burned Madison’s cheeks. “And I don’t want to see you leave. As you said, I’m also at fault, and I will do my best to make things right for you. This has been a difficult week.” 

The stress of the encounter started to melt away as Washington smiled. Madison thought of bringing up Hamilton, but he preferred letting that issue for another day. Maybe after some  _ actually _ interaction with the other Omega. Right now, he liked that his Alpha was pleased with him. That desire was predominant in his mind. He smiled, more coy than intended. 

“T-thank you,” Madison said. 

“It’s only natural.” Washington took the lead to talk about the report, admitting that he didn’t have the time for more than a cursory read of it. He’ll have all the details remembered for next week ready to implement them at best of his capabilities. “Now, in the meantime, would you like to hold off our interaction? Or would you like for me to take care of you tonight?”

“I would like…” Madison gazed at Washington, feeling warm from the other’s gaze. “Yes,” he said in the end. He was unsure how to proceed after agreeing. 

“How about you come over here then?” Washington said, patting his thigh. 

Madison nodded, shyly standing in front of the Alpha. Washington trailed his up the body until it cupped his face. He gently pulled the Omega towards him, pressing a kiss. Madison moaned at the contact.

“Oh, wait, Thomas,” Madison said, pulling back. 

Washington lifted an eyebrow.

“I, ah, I wanted to talk about Thomas.” Madison chewed his lip. 

“Yes?”

“Well, I want him,” he said bluntly, forgetting how he had practiced bringing the issue up.

“You want him to want?” Washington asked. He was still calm, much easier than before to keep his cool ever since meeting Hamilton. He greatly helped to lower his aggressively. 

“No, I just want him. I mean, I’d like to sleep with him. I know he asked you already, but hum, I miss him.”

“I don’t understand. He’s a Beta, you shouldn’t subject him to sex when it’s not necessary. If we need to schedule more appointments for your needs we will. Don’t worry.”

“It’s not out of need; it’s out of desire,” Madison said. Washington still looked confused. “I mean, it’s part of our friendship. We have nights where it goes… there. It hasn’t been an issue because of all the overtime; we hardly got a chance to see each other out of work. But now we might...”

Washington’s look didn’t change; utter confusion. “But he’s a Beta. We don’t have the insurance for the pills he needs.”

Madison shook his head, understanding where the Alpha was coming from. “He doesn’t need any... It’s just a Beta myth. It’s not true. Neither is the one where they can only have sex ten times.”

“That I knew; in truth they can only climax about a dozen time in their lifetime before it gets painful.” It was stated matter-of-fact.

“That’s… not true either,” Madison said, uncomfortable in correcting his Alpha. He heard about it, and he had believed it too. The first time Jefferson had come in their time together he felt so awful while the Beta reassured it was fine. He explained that he tried not to orgasm for practice; Alphas wouldn’t like the residual smell on their Omegas. It was the proper thing to do.

Washington was unconvinced. However, the discussion of Beta sexuality wasn’t important at the moment. “So, can we?”

“I guess... If he consents, of course.” Washington had trouble believing this was an actual request. “Was that all?”

Madison smiled, glad of the authorization. It was time to push for more. “Could Thomas come in now?”

“Why would…?” Washington left the question hanging, not following the logistic of the request.

“I’d like that he hears this from you too. And I want him to know we’re patching things up between us, so that he stops being mad at you. We need to fix communication with Thomas too.”

Washington nodded. “I see, I’ll get him.” Madison beamed; it warmed Washington’s heart to see his Omega so happy at the moment. They had a difficult week. The small favor was worth it for the warmth. 

 

Jefferson entered the office once summoned. He frowned at the sight of Madison on the couch, dressed and aware. He obviously thought he was called to look over his friend’s blissed form.

“Hi? Ah, what can I do?” Washington motioned to sit next to Madison. “What’s going on?”

Washington looked on as Jefferson sat down next to the Omega; close enough for their knees to touch. He saw the Beta shift uncomfortable under his gaze, wanting to put some distance when he realized the proximity but Madison took his hand. 

“We can have sex,” blurted Madison. It wasn’t a loud exclamation, nor was it intended to be crude. Nonetheless, Madison looked mortified at how it came out.

“What.” Jefferson said, taken aback. 

Washington had to hold a chortle; it turned into a wry smile. 

“We talked about all that happened this week, and I asked about… it. So, it’s okay with Washington if we have sex.”

Jefferson still looked flabbergasted. It was awkward with their Alpha looking on. He plastered a smile, scooting an inch away from Madison. “That’s good.”

“You don’t have to,” Washington clarified, concerned for his Beta. “Only if you want. Madison, I don’t want you pressuring him.”

“I’m not!” replied Madison.

Jefferson didn’t know what to say. He didn't even rejoice at the idea, too awkward this conversation was. In the end, he could only say: “Can I go?”

“Sure,” Washington agreed.

“I -wait,” Madison said at the same time. Seeing as his Alpha already gave his agreement, he kept silent. 

“What is it, James?” Jefferson couldn’t help asking what he wanted for he’s always concerned for Madison,

“I thought that maybe, you could stay, and, with Washington.” Madison face was red, he was neither looking at him nor their Alpha. 

Jefferson choked, a flush of embarrassment at what the Omega was implying. Washington didn’t look better off.

“James, what do you mean?” Jefferson asked. 

“Oh, hum,” he mumbled something.

“Speak up,” Washington said, with contained patience.

Madison exhaled, finding the courage to get the right words. “I was thinking that maybe we could, be  _ intimate _ together? Now?”

Washington and Jefferson shared a look, both turned off by the idea but neither unable to break the news to Madison. It got uncomfortable. 

“Okay, never mind, stupid idea,” Madison tried to laugh it off, but his anxiety from their reactions was showing. 

“Aw, no it’s not,” Jefferson comforted immediately, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “It took us by surprised, that’s all. I’m  _ sure _ you were only asking because you want to practice Greetings?”

“Oh,” understood Washington, remembering a snippet in the report. “I have a friend or two that would be more than willing to help with that James.”

Madison sunk into the couch, covering his face. “Yeah, sure, that’s it,” he said meekly. 

“Well, now that that’s clarified,” Jefferson said with a cough, “I’ll leave you to it. I’m done with my files, so I’ll be going home, if that’s okay.”

“Yes, have a good evening,” Washington waved his Beta off. It couldn’t be said that Jefferson bolted out, but it sure felt like it. 

Madison watched him go, ignoring a budding sigh to smile at his Alpha instead. “So, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have to ask if people like the smut or you guys prefer less smut for more plot? If you guys want the smut, the next chapter could be Wash/Mads :) If not, I think I’ll write a chapter with the Hamilsquad   
> :D Feel free to offer suggestions for what you want to read


	10. Revsquad (Lams smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s check in with the Revsquad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, writing multiple people in one scene is hard… Also, WTF Laurens... First time I write smut with him….
> 
> Lams, Laflam hints, Mullette hints, Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette
> 
> Rough/painplay(?) sex

Alexander Hamilton wasn’t a nervous Omega by nature. But when someone kicks open the door as he’s concentrating on an essay, he jumps.

“The fuck John?!” Hamilton yelled at his pack mate, loudly cursing making his way to join him on the couch. He cuddled up until he couldn’t be any closer, finally going limp in anguish. Hamilton petted his friend’s curly hair to soothe him. “What’s wrong?”

Laurens’ reply was muttered against Hamilton’s thigh.

“What?”

Laurens lifted his head long enough to voice his complaint. “I flunked the exam.” He returned to his previous position, moaning his anger.

“The exam? The one I stayed up all night to help you study? How did you fail THAT! You were doing so great -”

“You think I don’t know that!” spat Laurens. “I thought I was finally getting it, but no! Another lovely F for my collection! I hate law so much!”

“Then change major!”

“You know I can’t!” Laurens said. He threw a punch to Hamilton’s shoulder; he wanted to fight. Hamilton never one to back down, replied with a twisting pinch on Laurens’ nipple. Laurens hissed; it wasn’t in pleasure but it’s what he needed. Pain to make him forget how bad he felt.

Laurens lunged forward, lips clashing against Hamilton’s for dominance. Hamilton lashed back with bites. Laurens hissed again, clawing at his friend to have it return tenfold.

“Yes,” Laurens encouraged as Hamilton dragged his nails under his shirt. The pain helped with the anger; he needed more. He pulled at his clothes to offer more skin for more marks.

Hamilton suddenly shoved him off the couch, then pulled him by his hair, dragging his face over his cock. “Suck, show me how much you want it.”

Laurens worked on the cock quickly, lathering it with his saliva. He forced himself to choke on it. The lack of air was dizzying, allowing him to let primal instinct take hold.

Hamilton pulled him off, not too gently by the hair. “Okay, baby, that’s enough. Tell me what do you want. Want me to tear you open?”

“Yes, yes!” Laurens nodded enthusiastically. His eyes held unshed tears that he wanted to lose. It felt better to cry over physical pain than from failure.

“Good, come on, ride me then.” Hamilton laid back, hard cock wet for the blowjob. Laurens went to it with haste, dropping down when aligned. He didn’t allow himself to adjust at the intrusion, bouncing up and down, feeling the burn.

Hamilton jerked him off with a harsh hand. Laurens whimpered, the edge of pleasure gaining on the pain. His climax came to as surprised, but he didn’t stop fucking himself letting the pain win again. He only slowed when Hamilton came, grabbing his hips to stop.

“Feeling better?” Hamilton asked, too gently for Laurens taste.

“No; I want more.”

“Damn John, okay, give me a moment…”

Laurens’ didn’t; he bit Hamilton where he could and was rewarded with a slap. Roughhousing followed, with a mix of kisses and bites until Hamilton was ready again.

They ignored the apartment's door opening and shutting with a bang. They ignored the angry shout from their Alpha friend glaring down on them, ordering them to stop. However, it was impossible to ignore when a said friend threw glacial water down on them. The frigid cold brought their fervor to a screeching halt.

“Ah! The fuck Herc! Why did you do that?” Hamilton yelled, flicking away an ice chip from his heated skin.

“What the fuck did I say about having sex here?”

“To wait for you?” Hamilton said.

Laurens kicked him, and Hercules kept his glare. “Try again.”

“Arg, it would help your sour mood if you join in sometimes.”

“Dammit Alex, I’m letting you live rent-free here; the least you can do is respect my wishes. And I don’t want sex smell lingering on my fabrics.”

“I’m sure you’d turn a profit if you actually use those. Alphas would love Omega scented tailored-tux.” Hamilton blathered on ignoring how angrier Hercules was getting. His strategy to never apologize was to change the subject to something more frustrating.

“Herc,” Laurens interrupted Hamilton’s effort to make create marketing campaign (one where he’d gain 20% of the profit, no less). “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I had a bad day, I needed to let off some steam.”

“Then you should have gone to Laf’s,” replied Hercules, removing his fabric away from the scene, inspecting them carefully. Free space was scare in his studio apartment that wasn’t already covered with his tailoring equipment. The racks, sewing machines, mannequins, templates, spools and miscellaneous objects for his business were all carefully placed that the only free areas were the couch Hamilton lived on and a hazardous trail between the kitchen, bathroom and Hercules’ bed.

“He didn’t answer his phone. But I shouldn’t have started anything, I’m sorry.” Laurens was much more subdued. It was unclear if it was because he was apologizing to an Alpha or because Hamilton helped him dull the edge of his need.

Hercules sighed; Laurens was the most reasonable between his two Omega friend. When he’s sorry, it was usually sincere. “Fine. But Alex shouldn’t have encouraged you.”

Hamilton, already nose deep into typing his essay, clearly thinking he was off the hook, said a clueless: “What?”

Hercules grunted in frustration.

“We should get some food!” Hamilton declared, once more changing the subject.

“I have work to do,” Hercules said.

“Aw, but Jacky got a shitty day. It’ll do him some good.”

“Low-blow,” Hercules muttered while Laurens made puppy eyes. “Fine, but you guys are going to Lafayette’s place afterwards.”

The Omegas nodded, ready to bolt out for a bit of fun.

oOoOoOo

After a hearty meal, the Omegas convinced Hercules to go drinking. “The evening’s wasted, might as well go,” he concluded to his friends’ delight.

At their usual bar, Lafayette joined them in their booth, squeezing tight next to Hercules. After an awkward shuffle, he spoke up. “John! I’m so sorry I missed your call, please forgive me?”

“Pay the next round, and he will,” piped Hamilton. John grinned, nodding at the condition, while Hercules rolled his eyes.

“Of course I will!” Lafayette snapped his fingers to the waiter whom hastily gave them refills.

“Laf, you need to stop spoiling them.”

“Oh cheer up, Hercules, I was going to do it anyway,” Lafayette offered him a bright smile. “I could pay the table’s whole tab as well.”

“You’re the best,” Hamilton said, readily agreeing to the treat, gulping down his drink.

“No, no,” Hercules argued. “Don’t do that.”

“But I want to! Spoiling the people I love is my greatest pleasure!” Lafayette offered a large smile and a wink that wasn’t returned by Hercules.  

“Laf… We talked about this,” Hercules said. He wanted the reproach to be of steel but it came out too soft. Hamilton and Laurens side-glanced to each other, whispering that they should leave to give them privacy. It was unneeded as Lafayette waved the comment away.

“Anyway! Alex, how was your first day in your Consortium?” asked Lafayette in means of escaping Hercules’ admonishment.

“Oh, that’s right! That was today!” said Laurens, having forgotten about it due to his own worries.

“It was great! Did I tell you my Alpha has a huge dick?”

“Yes, you did,” Lafayette said.

“At length,” Laurens added giggling at the pun.

“But what else?”

“Well, he’s very strong, and dominating. Spent the afternoon getting fucked by him; it was great,” Hamilton was drooling. He went in a play by play from all the position he had to follow during his session. Laurens was grinning at the descriptions.

“Oh, that sounds fun! Laf, can we do that tonight?”

“Of course mon cher, I do own a crop after all.” Lafayette told the Laurens. “But Alex, what of your Consortmates? Did you get along with them?”

“Hm, yeah sure,” he said non-committal. “I think I came five times. Not my record but still close. Mind you, I wasn’t even in heat; he was so needy.”

“Alex,” Lafayette lowered his voice in threat, “How was it with your Consortmates?”

“I-” he stretched the word longer than necessary, “hardly spoke to them.”

“Weren’t you going there specifically to meet _them_?” Lafayette stressed.

“That’s what you told us,” confirmed Hercules.

“Yeah,” Laurens nodded.

“Nah, you must have misheard. By the way, my Alpha got the biggest dick I ever seen. Bigger than Stirling.”

“Alexandre, do _not_ change the subject,” Lafayette said.

“I don’t see why I should get to know them,” Hamilton said.

“If you want to feel comfortable in your Consortium you can’t just -”

“I know, I know!” Hamilton interrupted. “I’ll try to be friendlier next time. I just, I don’t know, I got the vibe that they didn’t like me the minute they saw me.”

“Stop being paranoid,” Laurens said. “People don’t hate you on sight. They hate you when you open your mouth.”

Hamilton glared and lunged at Laurens, which caused him to laugh at the aggressively, hoping for more. “Am I going to have to shut you up like earlier?”

“Yes, please do,” Laurens encouraged.

“Hey, hey! Save that for later,” Hercules called.

“He started it,” Hamilton said, stomping on Laurens’ foot to keep the fight going.

“When will it be later?” Laurens asked, shoving Hamilton back, he gave a pleading look to Lafayette. “I’ve been waiting for hours!!”

“All right, all right, I guess it’s getting late,” Lafayette conceded. “Hercules, will you be joining us?”

Hercules gave a deep sigh, “You know I won’t.”

Lafayette gave a brilliant smile to hide the pain. “I had to ask, in case you changed your mind. Politeness, and all. Come on my dears, it’s bedtime.” He said to the Omegas.

“Actually,” said Hamilton, “I’m rather worn out.” His friends gave him looks of disbelief. It was unheard from them for Hamilton to turn down sex. “Hey, I’m only human. My Alpha did work on my ass so much earlier; sorry if I’m sore.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Never would I believed it possible. Still, you can come over and watch.”

“Nah, gonna turn in earlier. Maybe finish my essay.”

“Right, well take care my dear,” Lafayette kissed him before scooting off the bench. “Herc, please text me when you're in _need-”_

“Laf!” Hercules flushed, it was difficult to tell if it was of embarrassment or anger.

“Of a model I swear I was going to say model,” He turned to Laurens to get him to agree. “It’s true.”

“Sure,” Hercules said, best to ignore it maybe misunderstanding. “I will. Maybe next week, I’ll have something.”

They exchanged a look, that got so awkward that Laurens faked a heavy cough. “Right! We’ll be going, come on dearest.” Lafayette draped his arm around Laurens, leading him to the exit.

They’re departure left a heavy silence.

“I don’t get why you don’t give Lafayette a chance. It’s obvious you’re into him,” Hamilton said at last while taking his last swig of beer. “Even if he’s a Beta, I swear he’ll give you a good time.”

“It’s not because he’s a Beta,” Hercules said.

Hamilton rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“It not,” Hercules maintained. “I just know it won’t work.”

“How can you know that? You’ve never been with him.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Alex, but out, alright?”

Hamilton’s mouth twisted. It took all will to keep silent. He only did so because Hercules was his friend; anyone else would have been torn into. “Fine. Let’s go home?”

Hercules could only agree to the suggestion.


	11. Denied Madilton, Wash/Mads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a Jeffmads chapter. Then I decided, nah, I’ll do that later. Then I wondered if this should be Jamilton…. Then I went nah, it should be later too... So I just went with anything that felt right :)

Hamilton promised Lafayette that he’ll try to be nice to his soon to be Consortmates. If he wants to stay with his Alpha, he needs to get along with them after all. 

He bit his nails through the long elevator ride, wondering how to approach them. He was rash and abrasive, but it served him well in the hard life he had to live. Only a few people saw past it or liked him for it. 

The doors opened, “Alright, times up,” Hamilton muttered to himself. He squared his shoulders, plastered a smile that, by habit, turned into a sleazy grin, and sauntered into the office.

A quick glance of the place informed him that the Beta was absent from his desk, so he zeroed in on the working Omega. 

“Hey,” Hamilton greeted. 

“Hi,” the other responded curtly. He seemed taken aback by the interaction, but promptly returned his attention to his computer. 

“Soooo,” Hamilton hovered near, “Whatcha doing?”

“Working.”

“Cool.” Hamilton stayed near, hoping that the awkward silence would trigger some small talk. His fellow Omega ignored him, typing away. Fine; he’ll force a conversation then! “Say, do I know you from anywhere, your face is familiar.”

A deep sigh, “We shared some class. Can you go away now? I’m busy.”

“What’s your name?” Hamilton said, ignoring the request. 

A new sigh. “James Madison.”

“Nice to meet you James!” Hamilton knew he sounded fake. He held his hand out for a shake. Madison looked at it, then ignored in favor to type some more. 

Hamilton’s face contorted into an angry frown before he sharply jabbed Madison with his outstretched hand. “Shake my hand!”

“Ow, no, leave me alone.”

“Come on dude! I’m trying to be friendly!” Hamilton smiled; it was forced disturbance. 

“Then stop harassing me.”

Hamilton choked, “Harassing?! I’m just talking!”

“And I’d like no part of it. Please go to your desk and start your tasks.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know what my tasks are yet. Want to show me?” Hamilton said, trying again to be pleasant.

“No. Wait for Thomas or Washington.” Again, Madison went back to typing. Hamilton was about to give up. Actually, screw Lafayette. Being friendly didn’t work, time to be himself. 

“What the fuck is so important that you can’t take the time for a decent talk!”

“It’s work!” Madison said.

Hamilton craned his neck, checking the screen over. Madison wasn’t quick enough to change the page. “Fuck that, it’s just a grocery list!!”

“Leave me alone!”

“Shake my hand!”

“Fine!” Madison snapped, taking hold of the offered hand in disdain. He let go of it quickly, as if burned. 

“Was that so hard?” Quipped Hamilton with a Cheshire cat grin.

“You’ve got what you wanted, go away.” Madison pulled out a disinfectant bottle, cleaning himself of the touch of his fellow Omega. 

Hamilton chuckled at the sight. “ ‘Fraid of cooties?” Madison kept silent. “Oh, I get it, you’re some kind of germaphobe, right? Ha, it explains so much! No wonder Washington was thirsty as fuck! His single Omega doesn’t put out!”

“What!”

“Oh yeah, he can’t keep his hands off of me. He’s so in need of discharge ‘cause you don’t milk him.”

“That’s not true, I-” Madison snapped his mouth shut. 

“Oh, so you want to convince me you’re a little slut then?” Hamilton grinned. “Fine, how about we get to know each other while waiting for Washington. Come on, let’s go to his office and get ready for him, hmm?” Hamilton playfully danced his fingers upon Madison’s chest.

“N-no, please, just leave,” Madison’s voice trembled with his body. 

“Man, what’s your damage,” Hamilton complained. Still, he took a step back from the negative reaction to his flirt. “Don’t you want a little fun?”

“I have work,” Madison whispered, focusing on evening his breathing to avoid a descent into panic. Hamilton looked on, discomfort creeping in on him from the sight. He didn’t mean to push so hard; he didn’t think he did. Madison was overreacting!

“Fine, be that way you prick.” Hamilton went to his desk, giving final petty glare to his fellow. It quickly mellowed away when Madison didn’t reply in kind. He still looked out-of-sorts from the ordeal, but eventually a soft typing resumed.

Bored, Hamilton, twirled with a pen waiting for the Beta or his Alpha to instruct him. It helped his distract him for his thoughts of guilt; how was he going to explain his less than stellar introduction to Lafayette?

His thoughts of excuses got broken by the Beta swooping in, loud and smiling. He greeted Madison all the while laying down a coffee on his desk with a flourish. With lightning speed, he realized Madison’s skittish mood. 

Hamilton felt the glare before seeing it. Jefferson’s angry strides reached him in a blink.

“You’re finally here!” Said Hamilton, ignoring the anger, “What -”

“Stay the fuck away from Madison!”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! I was talking to him!” Hamilton defended, puffing his chest out for a fight. The Beta was ready to reply in kind, only to be stopped by their Alpha appearing behind them.

“What’s going on here!?” Washington snapped at the fighting pair. Both yelled their answer.

“He bothered Madison!”

“He’s overreacting!” It was unknown if Hamilton was referring to Madison or Jefferson. 

“That’s enough!” Washington roared.  Hamilton piped up immediately before Jefferson to get the edge in the argument.

“I was talking to him, he freaked out and this gangly giraffe over here felt it necessary to harass me for being friendly!” 

“I-” Jefferson wanted to have his words too, but Washington held a hand to silence him. 

“I said, enough.” Washington reminded. “Give Hamilton’s his tasks. Madison!” Washington called, “My office please.”

Madison trailed after his Alpha, head low, trying to be smaller.

oOoOoOo 

Madison avoided his Alpha’s eyes, and drew his shoulders in. He couldn’t speak. 

It gave Washington the opportunity to start. He took the softest tone possible. “I’m not mad at you Madison, I just want to know what happened, without having it blasted into my ears. You’re the most reliable source.”

It took a few breaths for Madison to find his voice. “I, I overreacted. Hamilton did only want to talk. I -” He sighed. “Bad memories surfaced up; and I’m not talking about last week’s. I wanted to end the conversation, but he kept at it. Jefferson came in soon afterwards. I didn’t have enough time to collect myself… So, I think you can guess the rest.”

Washington nodded. He laid hand on Madison’s cheek, giving a gentle caress to calm him down. “Want to talk about those bad memories?”

“Not really,” Madison said. “But, to make it short. During the last Heatwave I got caught in, one of the first thing I remembered when coming to was his voice. His laugh… It’s recognizable... “

“I see.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. Stay here as long as you need until you feel comfortable to get back to work.” Washington went to the door to tell the other two to settle down. He could hear their voices rising. 

“Thank you.” Madison bit his lip. Washington knew it as a sign of wanting to add more, but that he was stopping himself.

“Was there anything else?”

“Are you satisfied with me? Sexually?” The question took Washington by surprised. 

The first instinct was to lie to reassure Madison; that everything was great. However, he followed his second instinct that wondered what Hamilton said to prompt this doubt. “Why are you asking?”

“You avoided answering,” stated Madison, understanding the truth.

Washington sighed. “It’s a hard question to answer when I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Open communication,” Madison reminded.

“You’re right.” Washington invited Madison to sit on the couch. This light conversation was turning into something more heavy. “Permit me to be blunt, it’s easier than to weight each word. Take nothing personal.”

Madison nodded, a slight twinge in his chest. He gave himself the mental task to carefully listen. 

“It all boils down, to my opinion, that you lack experience.” That wasn’t too bad. Washington continued. “Basically, you get so nervous that it makes me uncomfortable to push for more. So, whatever we do, it gets repetitive.”

“I see…” Madison swallowed. The words were obviously true, but he disliked knowing he had faults. He — he needed to stop this line of thought! He was taking it personally when it wasn’t Washington’s intent. “I’m sorry. I mean — What exactly would you like? What do you want to … push for?”

Washington honestly shrugged. “Spontaneity? I don’t know, I feel like I have to telegraph each move miles in advance so you don’t have that hint of panic in your eyes.”

“I don’t mean to react that way…”

“I know; it’s your high cower instinct. I guess more experience or exposure will help. I need to be patient; it’s not my strongest asset, but we’ll get there eventually.”

Madison wanted to be more proactive. “How about… Tell me something you want to do. I’ll wrap my head around it and by next time I’ll be ready.”

“Hmm,” Washington hummed unconvinced. 

“Please, it’s for my good! I need- I want to work on this. I think it’s a good step forward. And if I don’t feel comfortable enough, I’ll say it, I swear.”

“Alright,” Washington said. Madison smiled; it was always lovely to see that expression over the nervous or sour one. 

“So..?”

“Ah, you want one now? Let me think…” His mind went, against his wishes, to Hamilton. Comparing Omegas was a big faux-pas for an Alpha. Still, what act does he enjoy from Hamilton that he’d like Madison to give a try? “How about... a blowjob.”

Madison blushed, instinctively looking down at Washington’s crotch. A light chuckle left his Alpha when he caught the look. 

“Too much?”

“No, no, no, it’s fine. I can’t believe I never offered! It’s basic! I’m so-!” Madison caught himself for depreciating. He glanced back at the crotch, wetting his lips. Washington spread his legs, offering a better view. The blush deepened. 

“Want to give it a try now?” Washington asked, voice husky.  

“I, hm,” Madison shook his head. 

“That’s fine,” Washington said, petting his nervous’ Omega’s head. “Let’s talk about it on Friday? Right now I got to take care of those knuckleheads before they destroy the office.” Hamilton and Jefferson’s arguing could still be heard.

Washington left his office, a roar ready to stop their fight. Hamilton was trying to push his desk while Jefferson was preventing it pushing on the other side. “What’s going on here?”

Hamilton immediately spoke up; Jefferson too busy catching his breath. “I found a way to make this place 10% more efficient, but this lout is preventing it!”

“Man, I haven’t shown you all the shit you’ll be doing! You can’t just decide that your way’s better! Sir, he’s antagonizing me on purpose! He’s been contradicting everything I’ve been saying just to get a rise out of me!”

“That’s not true! It’s not my fault if I’m smarter and I notice the obvious faults in procedures!”

Washington gave a frustrated sigh; this wasn’t how he envisioned his week. As Alpha, he had to fix the conflict. It was so much easier when Jefferson wasn’t part of the issue. “Hamilton, you’ll shut up for the rest of the day and listen to everything Jefferson says-”

“But -”

“That’s an order!”

“I- What if I have questions?” Hamilton asked finding a loophole.

“Then write them down,” Washington said, ending his sentence with a glare. Jefferson chuckle gleefully, stopping when the glared turned on him. “Now, I have clients to meet. Behave while I’m gone.”

“Yes sir,” Jefferson said. Hamilton gave his Alpha a sour look of acceptance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Please comment as always to show your love and give me motivation


	12. Jeff/Mads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs and secrets!

“You know what I mean? I want to squeeze that little twerp’s neck like a zit until his eyes pop out,” lamented Jefferson, taking angry down the street. He’s been ranting about Hamilton ever since they got out of work. His slush was still full seeing as he never took a break for a sip.

“Hm,” Madison said as a way of showing he was listening. He wasn’t. 

“I can’t believe he stuffed this in my pocket!” He pulled out an eight-page handwritten letter. “It’s bitch-fest against me! The bloody thing’s both sided! All in chicken scratches no less. When did he have time to write this shit!” Jefferson crumbled it up, ready to toss  it out again, but saw new words that upset him again. “No, you know what, I’m going to  _ dissertate  _ his ass with my own essay! You’re gonna help me, right?”

“Sure,” Madison said.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jefferson asked noticed the mood.

“Yeah.”

“You seem to have something on your mind.”

“Hm? Oh, just a little…”

“Well, going on, spill,” Jefferson said, putting his rant against Hamilton behind him to pay attention to his friend. After the trouble Hamilton caused him, Madison had disappeared into Washington’s office for a good while. He didn’t know what went on in there but something must of happened to cause his withdrawn attitude.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Madison said,  brushing off Jefferson. 

“Uh huh,” Jefferson knew of many tactics to get Madison to talk. One was upsetting him until anger took his toll to make him burst. The other one was just to keep silent enough for the awkward silence to build up for the same effect. So, he took a deep, noisy, slurp of his drink waiting for Madison to cave.

“Can I give you a blowjob?”

Jefferson choked. He letting out a hoarse “what?” coughing the drink out of his lungs. 

“I want to offer one to Washington but I have almost no experience. So, I thought I could practice on you?”

“Ah, yes?” Jefferson agreed, unsure what else he could say. 

“Good!” Madison said, dumping his full drink in the trash bin. “Thanks for pestering, I didn’t know how to bring it up. Let’s go to your place.” Madison took his friend’s hand, leading them as Jefferson was too bewildered to reach there on his own. 

oOoOoOo

“So, you’ve never done this, right?” Jefferson asked, unlocking his door.

“More or less,” Madison answered. He elaborated before Jefferson felt the need to ask. “I had a friend, Dolley, back in Virginia. We would practice on each other. It was all before my first heat.” He didn’t add how sore this throat was after a Heatwave. He didn’t want to ruin the evening.

“I see, well there’s a difference between a cock and a clock.” 

“Clock?”

“Y’know, clitoris-cock, clock. Slang man!”

“I’ve never heard that. You’re making it up.” Madison said. It honestly could be true, but the soft tease was too good to pass up. 

“I’m not, here let me prove it,” he got out his phone, searching furiously for the colloquial term for female Omega genitalia. “Okay… It might be less common than I thought, but I’m not the only one that uses it.” He had found a map of the United States and indicated the favorite term each state uses. Clock was only featured in four of them. “What did you call it?” Jefferson sounding smug knowing his slang was better.

“Cock.”

“Okay, fine. But it’s less punny,” Jefferson said with a pout. 

Madison gave a light laugh at the antic; the bantering felt good. “Punny, eh?”

“Yeah, like, she can be all ‘Oh, would you look at the time?’ And point to her crotch.” 

Madison snorted imagining Dolley saying that, with a hip thrust. “Okay, I’ll give you the pun factor will make me reconsider my position on the term. But, how about we have that debate another time? I did come here for a reason.”

“Right, right. How do you want to go about this?” Jefferson asked.

“Just simple as possible. Sit on the couch?” Madison wanted to feel confident, but ending his order with a question undermined his stance. Jefferson didn’t point  it out letting his friend set the pace. He sat down as told, and waited for more instructions. “Okay, okay. I’ll get on my knees?”

“Sure, it seems like a good start.” Jefferson made sure to sound cool. 

Down on ground, Madison took a moment to collect himself, before placing his  hands on Jefferson’s thighs. Jefferson settled his back to the couch, spreading his legs to let Madison explore. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, take your time,” Jefferson said.

“You’ll tell me if I do something wrong?”

“It’s hard to mess up; I’ll tell you when you’re doing it right.”

Madison replied with a shy smile, then wet his lips. “I guess that’s reasonable. Can I,” he pondered for the right word, “play with you?”

“With your hands?”

“Yeah, exactly!”

“You’re very welcome to do so,” Jefferson said, toothy smile. 

Madison gave a hesitant rub on the crotch, waiting for a negative reaction. Jefferson pushed a moan to encourage him. It didn’t seem enough. “Go on, don’t be shy. Do you want to kiss a bit to get in the mood?”

Madison gave it some thought, then shook his head. “No, I’m wondering what angle to use… I’ll....” Instead of finishing his sentence, Madison rubbed the crotch some more, awakening interest in the cock. Jefferson closed his eyes to reveal in the exploration. The lack of onlooking eyes bolstered Madison’s confidence enough to cup the hardening member. 

“I’m going to undo your pants,” Madison commented. 

“You go on right ahead dear,” Jefferson said, softly drifting to pleasure. 

The cock was covered by colorful boxers, giving Madison a moment to chuckle. “Lovely shade of purple,” he said, tension easing away.

“Well, had I know we’d be doing this tonight, I might have selected a different pair,” Jefferson said, looking down to why Madison laughed. “If it’s too aberrant, feel free to take them off.”

Madison gave an impish smile at the dare, pulling the boxers under the cock. It stood out proud, but not fully erect. “Wow, I never looked at you so up close. You’re big.”

“Thanks,” Jefferson said shamelessly. “I made it myself.”

Madison snorted. Then he tentatively wrapped a hand around it for a pump. The moan that escaped Jefferson was one of real delight. Madison played more with it until it stood at complete length. “So…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Still wondering what angle to use…”

“Well, if you want my opinion — don’t have to follow it, if you don’t want to by the way — kiss the tip a bit?”

“Will it feel good?”

“It’s a wonderful sight,” Jefferson explained. “Seeing you loving my cock so sweetly, it’s a real a turn on.” As an afterthought, he added. “For me at least. Don’t know about Washington thought, but he might find it cute?”

“Oh, right,” Madison had forgotten about his Alpha. He pushed him away from his mind; right now he wanted to please his Beta. He puckered his lips, kissing the tip as requested. A quick glanced upwards confirmed that Jefferson liked the sight. He  repeated it again until he got an unrestrained moan. Madison upped his game, giving a soft lick the whole length of the cock. Reaching the tip again, he placed a new kiss albeit more open-mouthed than before. 

“That’s good,” Jefferson commented. 

Madison smiled, doing it again. He knew licking the base till the top was teasing, but Jefferson enjoyed the anticipation, holding his breath until a kiss of pleasure hit him. Madison went slower this time. At the finish, he surrounded the tip with lips, laying his tongue heavy. 

He pulled away to check how it felt. “Good? No?”

“Very good,” Jefferson said, pulling away from the bliss to answer. 

“Great!” Madison was enthused by his success. “I’m going to do it again then.” He did so, closing his mouth around the tip again, letting his tongue trigger the pleasure nerves. 

Jefferson was feeling all around hot, pulling open his shirt. When Madison took a small pause, he pulled away his pants and underwear to cool down some more. Madison gave an appreciative smile, giving the cock a few strokes before breathing next to it. 

“So what do you like the most?” Madison asked. 

“Everything you’ve been doing so far,” Jefferson said. 

“That doesn’t help. Give me a clue.”

“Nah, keep exploring until you find something I don’t like.” He spread his legs for an invitation to pursue. 

“Fine,” Madison said begrudgingly. He licked, and blew on the wet area causing his partner to shiver in delight. He did quick licks, long ones, wet ones, kept silent, moaned, hummed, he stayed shallow, he went deep enough to gag, he stroked with his hands, he went fast, he went slow, he did everything he could think of! Still, Jefferson encouraged him with praises and whimpers.  

“Still enjoying everything I’m trying?”

“Yes. How about you?”

Of course Jefferson had to worry about him. “It’s actually kind of fun. Well, relaxing I guess?” Madison mindlessly kept stroking the cock. “Though my knees are getting stiff. Time to end this so we can work on the  _ dissing _ -tation.”

“Y’know, you don’t -” Whatever Jefferson was going to say died in his throat as Madison went for the kill. He applied every trick he practiced, focusing on those that made Jefferson moan the most. He diligently worked to make Jefferson come. A salty taste of warned him of the impending climax. 

“James, James,” Jefferson pleaded. “Please stop.”

It took Madison a second before registering that the calling of his name wasn’t a beg of pleasure. He pulled off, confused. “What’s wrong? What did I do?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Jefferson tried to regain his breath. He was holding the base of his cock to avoid coming. “You were doing fine, perfect.”

“Okay….”

“Well, I was about to come.”

“Yeah, it’s the end goal,” Madison said, unclear what Jefferson was getting at. 

“It’s unnecessary. Let me just cool down, then we can reply to Hamilton’s crap.”

Madison frowned. “You didn’t like it?.”

“No, no, no, no,” Jefferson rushed to say. “It was great, I swear. It’s just not right if I come.”

“Why?” It made no sense. When they were together, Jefferson avoided orgasms, stating that he was doing it to build his stamina. He also claimed that Alphas disliked the smell of someone else on their Omegas, so it was wise to habit to follow. “I won’t be with Washington until Friday. And he gave us the all clear to be together.”

“Well, hum,” Jefferson floundered, “Well, seeing as you were just practicing for Wash, I don’t want to take advantage.”

“You’re not! I really want to please you. You’ve done so much for me, the least I can do is to return the favor. So?” Madison gave a coy look, a soft bit of lip with a quick glance at the crotch, before locking his gaze with Jefferson. 

It was a charged moment until Jefferson broke the visual contact. “I’m fine.”

“Thomas… I don’t understand.” Madison climbed up on the couch, a hand up to offer a comfort but worried how it’d be interpreted. 

“It’s stupid. How about I  blow you instead? Or a hand? I can still fuck you, instead?” Jefferson fired the questions in quick succession, eager to please once more.

“I’d really prefer we talk about why you don’t want to come.” Open communication is also a must with Jefferson. “Is this a Beta thing?” Madison said. Jefferson mumbled something under his breath. “The myths aren’t true! I researched them.” 

“It’s not a Beta thing. Well maybe. It’s complicated…” Jefferson pulled his clothes back on. He gave the impression of wanting to continue, however he didn’t add to his start. 

“I’m here if you want to share. I think it would be good if you tell me?”

Jefferson gave a huge sigh. “Beta shouldn’t have sex.”

“But, hum,” it contradicted everything.

“I know, I know, it’s bullshit. But I grew up everyday being told that. And berated for any interest that was  outside of an Alpha’s order.”

“Oh.” 

“Actually, not just berated. Punished.” He paused getting the courage for the last word “Beaten.”

A gasp escaped Madison from the confession. 

“Yeah. Anyway. When I come  outside of authorized circumstances, I feel shameful. Everything I was taught just comes flooding back.”

“I’m so sorry Thomas! I didn’t know.” Madison knew the feeling of getting caught with bad memories. He remembered occasions where Jefferson failed to reign in an orgasm. Jefferson would plaster a smile, joking that he needed more practice. Madison remembers how his friend became more subdued, but he thought it was simple fatigue. 

“It’s fine. It’s not as bad as before. I learned a lot while in France, but I haven’t overcome that yet.”

“Yet?” Madison said, hoping his hope wasn’t apparent. 

“Well, yeah, I’d love to come, it feels great, physically at least. It’s hard to detach the mental conditioning.”

“I’ll help you anyway I can,” after a moment of hesitation, Madison placed his  hand on Jefferson’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze of reassurance. “Tell me how I can be of assistance.”

“Thanks,” Jefferson replied. “I don’t know how you can help. I guess, don’t pressure me?”

“Of course not! Now that I know. I’m really sorry.” After a soft pause, he asked. “Does Washington know?”

Jefferson shrugged. “Not really, I feed him some Beta bullshit… He knows I won’t come, he’s not aware of the reason.”

“It might be wise to clear that up?” No wonder Washington believed the myths if Jefferson confirmed them. 

“Maybe. We’ll see.”

“So, want to work on a reply for Hamilton? Or do you want to watch a movie?” Madison asked. Jefferson always had a few comfort movies when Madison wasn’t feeling well. He might be into that to lift his mood. “Or we can do anything you want.”

After long seconds, Jefferson spoke up. “This will sound weird, but it’ll make me feel better…”

“Yes?”

“I want to make you come.”

That did sound weird, Madison wanted to say. “Alright. Why? I mean, can you explain?”

Jefferson blew some air, contorting his face into a grimace. “Morale booster?” He said after some deliberation. “If I have sex and come, it’s shameful. But, if I don’t come and my partner gets off it’s a moment of pride because I fulfilled my job without succumbing to temptation. It’s a twisted logic, ingrained deep. I know it’s not very healthy -” He would have added more if Madison didn’t hug him tight., 

They stayed that way until Madison pulled away awkwardly, forcing what tried to be a playful smile. “It’s alright, I think i understand. Hum, so, hum.” He didn’t know how to start back the sexy times for Jefferson’s sake.

Jefferson returned the smile, wider, only a pinch forced. “How about I give you a blowjob. It’s give something to compare?”

“Right, if that’s what you want?”

Jefferson nodded, slipping down on the ground, taking up the position his friend had earlier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I hope you guys liked my puns. It’s hard in writing...
> 
> I wrote on my tumblr some biology facts for this Alpha/Beta/Omega verse : https://anonfeather.tumblr.com/post/173190846039/consortium-misc  
> 
> Next chapter should be some Laflams.


	13. Ham/Laurens/Laf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Lafayette casually talk about his first official day of work while they sex up Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Tags/Content: Subspace, BDSM elements
> 
> (Some minor edits from the Tumblr version posted a few days ago with a few added sentences. Same text overall)

Instead of heading home, Hamilton went straight to Lafayette’s hotel room. He needed to unwind from his excruciating day. He grimaced upon reaching the door; it held a ‘do not disturb’ sign. 

Still, that never bothered Hamilton from entering. It only meant he couldn’t barge in and demand attention as he previously hoped. He swiped the key card, being discreet as to not bother Lafayette’s guest. It came to no surprise that Laurens was the one suspended up in silky red ropes. His face was emotionless, eyes hazy, definitely in subspace. 

Lafayette whispered a greeting and added. “He’s about to come to, be patient a moment.”

Hamilton nodded at the request. It wasn’t the first time he stumbled on this scene. He sat down in a corner on the plush carpet, already feeling calmer by the room’s mood. The light was dim, there was a soothing aroma of wooden incense and soft instrumental music in the background. He focused his breathing pushing away the negative of the day even without Lafayette’s help.

Soon, Lafayette was cutting down Laurens, gently laying him down, giving him soft whispers of praise and comfort. Laurens looked more relaxed than the previous days when he was only a ball of anger in need of a dangerous outlet. 

“There, there, mon chérie, how are you feeling?”

“Good,” murmured Laurens, a wide placid smile. 

“Would you like a bath or a massage?”

“I saw Alex,” Laurens said, “I’d like a massage if he’s there to lend a hand.”

“Or course, let me ask.” Lafayette looked over to Hamilton who was already making his way over to help. 

“Yay,” Laurens said dreamily as his packmate placed a kiss on his forehead. “How was your first official workday?”

“Meh,” Hamilton said. It felt strange talking after being silenced for so long. “Best not get me started on that. Don’t want to ruin your mood.”

“Aw, but I want to hear your voice. I’m not going to listen,” Laurens promised which prompted a silent laugh from Lafayette.

“Alrighty then,” Hamilton agreed. In truth, he did want to get his horrible day off his chest. Laurens might not listen but Lafayette would and that’s why he came by.

“Keep the tone light please, as to not disturb my work,” Lafayette said. “Took me hours to get him to this point.”

“No promises,” Hamilton said with a smile. Lafayette gave him oil to make him work on Laurens hands while he started at the soles. “So, my Consortmates- bleh, don’t even want to call them that — are jerks, and they suck.”

“You’re being bias,” Lafayette stated in a sing-song manner. He ran his hands up Laurens’ leg, lathering in the oil. 

“I’m not,” Hamilton replied with haste. “First thing I did this morning was to greet the Omega; not even the fun kind of Greeting either. Just a little hello and he totally flipped!” Hamilton kneaded the skin a little too hard, causing Laurens him to yelp. Lafayette gave him a pointed look for him to ease up. “Heh, sorry Jack.” He pressed a kiss to the battered skin. His apology was accepted when Laurens hummed happily. 

“Details, please,” Lafayette said, starting on the second leg. 

“Ergh, fine,” Hamilton breathed out, finding a calmer tone to continue. He recounted what happened with Madison. He tried to stay as unbiased as possible; especially after Lafayette warned him twice. It helped to have to stay positive, or at least neutral in tone for Laurens’ sake. “I can’t talk to the guy without him going into a panic fest. So, yeah, he’s a total nut job.”

“Hm,” Lafayette mused at the end of the tale. 

“Oh no, why do you have that look?” Hamilton asked. 

“What look?” said Lafayette. The tone was of perfected innocence, but his eyes held a gleam to it. 

“The look you get when you want to  _ fix _ someone.” It was the same look he sported when he met Laurens, Hercules and himself.

“Ah,  _ tha _ t look. Well, yes, I do want to help the poor dear. That is, if he’s  _ actually _ in need of it.”

“What does that mean?” Hamilton asked, annoyed by the implication.

“He means,” Laurens piped, “If his extreme reaction wasn’t entirely caused by you.”

“Hey, you weren’t supposed to be listening,” Hamilton whined. 

“I lied,” Laurens replied, sticking his tongue out. Hamilton took the action as an affront and kissed his packmate into submission. 

“Boys,” Lafayette called them to stop. Laurens needed his proper aftercare and Hamilton had to finish his tale. “What happened with your other Consortmate?”

“Bleh, he’s even worse.” He went on how Jefferson went ballistic after his interaction with Madison. Then how Washington forbade him from speaking, ordering him to obey the Beta. 

“Wow, did you actually listen?” Laurens asked.

“Yes,” Hamilton said with a growl. Screw the tone, Laurens was obviously out of subspace.

“Your Alpha really made you shut up? For the whole day? Shit, what an achievement,” Laurens said in awe.

“John, don’t start anything,” Lafayette warned. To Hamilton, he said, “But really you kept quiet? Whenever we want silence from you, we need a gag.”

“Even then,” added Laurens, “He muffles out curses.”

“I did! I actually like my Alpha, so yeah, I didn’t  _ talk _ . Didn’t stop me from complaining, thought. I was mature and wrote it down.”

“Heavens help us,” sighed Lafayette.

Laurens laughed; “How many novels did you write?”

“Just eight pages,” Hamilton confessed, omitting they were both sided. 

“Lemme see, your rants are fantastic,” his packmate made grabby motions in the air to get the papers.

“Can’t, slipped it in the Beta’s coat at the end of the day.”

Laurens giggled freely, tears steaming, while Lafayette sighed again. “You’re not helping your situation,” He said. “Laurens, stop moving around, or else we’re done here.”

“Aw,” Laurens calmed down. “Don’t be finished; I haven’t had your cock yet.”

“Behave, or you won’t.”

“I’ll be good!” Laurens pleaded with puppy eyes, yet adding a naughty spreading of legs.

“I’m wondering if you understand the meaning of the word,” Lafayette said, hand training between the legs, softly caressing the delicate flesh. 

“You know what’s the worst part?” Hamilton asked, breaking his friends’ banter. He kept his hands on Laurens, massaging the upper body. His packmate’s body was glistening with all the oil they used so far. 

“Hum?” Lafayette said, kneading Laurens’ inner thighs.  

“He looks like you.” 

Lafayette quirked an eyebrow. “How’s that the worst part? I’m  _ magnifique _ .” He started pulling off his clothes half to prove his point and half to tease needy Omega.

“It’s almost uncanny. Except, whereas you always keep your cool, he gets so fired up. It was too fun to piss him off on purpose. I wonder how far until he snaps.”

“Oh! Alex got a crush!” Laurens teased.

“What! I do not!” 

“Please, you love pushing buttons from the people you like.”

“No, he’s a jerk!” Hamilton wanted to jump on his packmate to shut him up. However, a strict snap of fingers from Lafayette forced him to stand down. 

“No fighting tonight,” Lafayette. “Laurens, don’t aggravate Alex, of else I’m fucking you with a toy instead.”

“Crap. I’ll be good!”

“I’m having a hard time believing that… Maybe Alex could keep you quiet while we finished our discussion?”

“Yes, yes!” Laurens eagerly agreed, pawing at Hamilton’s crotch to get his member. The instant it was out, he started licking and sucking it.

“So,” Lafayette started once Laurens was sufficiently distracted. “When are we going to meet them?” With routine care, he started fingering Laurens.

“Hah, never!” Replied Hamilton. He gave a thrust into Laurens mouth but was quickly admonished by Lafayette. He had no choice but to stay still and let his packmate please him to his heart’s content.

“It wasn’t a request Alex,” Lafayette clarified. “I want to know when we’ll meet them. All of them, your Alpha and your mates.”

It wasn’t worth it to get into a fight with Lafayette about it. In the end, the Frenchman always won whenever he fought for something. “Alright. I’ll, ah,” It was tricky to think when Laurens was sucking his cock so sweetly. “Okay, I know! When I pass my bar exam, I’ll invite everyone to celebrate so you can meet them. But if they don’t show up, it’s not my fault.”

“Yes it will be,” Lafayette stated. “So make sure they go.”

“Laf -” Hamilton wanted to argue, but Lafayette stopped him.

“A moment please,” He lined his cock and fucked Laurens earnestly. It was quick, with precise hits that made Laurens moan around Hamilton’s cock. Once the Omega came, Lafayette continued fucking him to a lazy beat, slowly building up another orgasm. 

The slower pace allowed Laurens to focus his talent into making Hamilton come. He swallowed down the cock, moaning when it hit the back of his throat. “Oh, baby,” Hamilton petted his hair to show his approval, giving a little thrust for more. 

A second more in his packmate’s throat, and he came. A few drips of cum trickled down Laurens mouth. With a red-faced and darkened lips, he looked deliciously ravished. He completely forgotten his conversation with Lafayette, that is until the other brought it back up.

“Make sure you get a venue with good Greetings areas,” said Lafayette, as he continued fucking Laurens.

“You’ll want to Greet? You’re a Beta, you don’t have to.”

The Beta pushed a laugh and held an edge to it. His last thrust was slightly harder. “Since when have I ever conformed to my Caste?”

“I - Right, comfy greeting rooms, got it. You’ll try your luck with Madison? That’s the Omega.”

“Yes, I want to see check out what’s wrong with him. But I also want to try out your Alpha’s wondrous cock. You’ve regaled us with too many details that my mouth waters. And if the Beta looks like me as much as you imply, I’m narcissistic enough to want to have sex with myself.”

Hamilton chuckled; he got so much flack for being a flirt but Lafayette was just was worse. He wanted to tease his friend, but Laurens pitiful moaning caught his attention. 

Lafayette was being relentless with his pounding, obviously targeting his sweet spot. He judged that he came at least twice more from the amount of cum splattered. “Say, wanna me to tap in?”

“I’m still good, but...” Lafayette said, he wasn’t sweating for the effort. “Laurens, do you want Alex to fuck you for a spell? You’ll get to suck me.” 

Laurens replied was a muddled whimper delight. 

“Yes!” Hamilton said joyfully, shooing Lafayette away. The Beta gracefully yield, crawling over to Laurens head. After a quick wipe of his cock, he teased it above Laurens’ mouth as one would a string to a kitten. The Omega pawed at it playfully, getting licks and sucks in when it caught it. 

“Don’t exhaust yourself too much, Alex,” Lafayette said. “I’ll be working on you afterwards.”

“It’s why I came,” He replied with a wicked grin. The order didn’t stop him from quick, hard thrusts inside his packmate. He climaxed within a few moments, heavily panting from the exertion.  

Lafayette shook his head at the sad display, telling Hamilton to get his toy box. “Give Laurens the green one, and use the yellow for yourself.”

Hamilton gave a fake gasp of shock, but eagerly did as told. He was heading into a rough night; exactly as he wished.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventual chapters might include Washette, Lafayette/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson :P
> 
> Please leave a comment for my motivation. It's my only payment.


	14. Wash/Madison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put Madison' blow job practice to good use!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very filler!

It had been an unpleasant week, Washington reflected as he entered his office. Whenever Hamilton and Jefferson interacted, it ended in screaming match. Luckily, as Hamilton was part-time, it only occurs twice a week. Still, it was twice too many; how would it be once Hamilton fully joins the Consortium?

Had Jefferson been an Omega, things would be simpler. He could just order them to mate to release tension.

Washington frowned at the intrusive thought. No, it wasn’t right to think like that. Such method was old-style management that had been proven unproductive in the long run. However, multiple Consortium still encourage that technique. 

Besides, there were also issues between Hamilton and Madison; both Omegas. For Madison’s sake, he wouldn’t suggest that solution. He was at loss. Still, he knew he had to do something before the situation festers. 

Maybe he should call Martha. She was wise and always knew the best course of action He sighed. If only she had left King with him. He had been so certain that she would have followed... 

“No, stop it,” he said to himself. He had to avoid going down this path again. She made her choice as much as it broke his heart. 

“Hrm, stop what?” someone asked from his couch. It caught him off-guard, he was ready for an attack until his brain comprehended who it was.

“Madison, what are you doing here?” He looked to have been sleeping there.

“Erm,” there was a blush, but he pursued through it. “I came in earlier… waiting for you.”

“What for?”

“It’s Friday. And, well, we talked about trying something. I got anxious.”

Washington smiled placidly. “There’s no need to be worried. We can postpone or cancel it entirely -”

“No!” cut off Madison too hastily. “No.  Anxious isn’t the right word.” He rubbed away the sleep from his eyes. “I guessed I should say, excited? I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I really want to suck you.” His own words caused him to go red. 

There was no way that Washington could keep a straight face from that confession. He smiled widely; his previous worries pushed away. The eagerness his Omega displayed touched him deeply. “That’s very sweet of you.”  

“Thank you.” Madison replied with haste. “Can I do it now? I don’t want to wait…”

Washington came closer, pressing his forehead to Madison’s. “Of course.”

Madison blushed, heart a flutter from the act. His Alpha was pleased with him. “Great, I, yes,” He said undignified. “I mean, could you sit on the couch, it’s,” he almost revealed how he practiced with Jefferson, “it’ll be easier for me.”

Washington nodded, letting his Omega set the pace. He spread his legs to ease the access but didn’t undo his pants to avoid unnecessary pressure. 

Once kneeling down, Madison gave a long stare at the crotch, calculation his angle. His hands twitched forward, but before he touched he glanced upwards for approval. Washington gave the invitation with a placid nod. Licking his lips, Madison laid a hand to start fondling the hiding prize. He worked the cock to full hardness before deign opening the pants. Feeling the size made his upcoming task more daunting. Like with Jefferson’s, it was a lot bigger up close. He was stalling, and felt Washington’s worry. 

“Everything’s all right?”

“Yes, yes, sorry, I’m evaluating the situation.”

“Get as comfortable as you’d like. If you want to stop here, it’s fine.”

Madison shook his head, pushing himself to stay determined. He didn’t want to displease his Alpha; he was already taking too much time! “No, I said I would, and I will.” He undid the pants swiftly, freeing the cock. He flushed; it indeed was bigger than expected. It was surprising how easily he could be fucked by it without a second-thought. Still, his practiced with Jefferson served him well. He knew he didn’t need to get it all down to provide pleasure.

He started with a light kiss, quickly glancing to Washington for the reaction. He was met with a neutral gaze. Slightly embarrassed from the lack of reaction, he did it again, lingering his lips on the head. Fortunately, Washington hummed in delight from the action; it spurred him on some more. He took in what he could, using his tongue to explore around.

Washington widened his stance, and relaxed back into the couch, eyes closed. His guard was completely down. The implicit trust dizzied Madison, it alleviated the knot in his chest.

He found a rhythm, trying to hear some cues from Washington. Alas, his Alpha was much less vocal than Jefferson. He did note that Washington enjoyed harder play like a teeth scrap or a stronger suck. He added a hand on the cock, stroking it in time with his with lips. Finally, he got his Alpha to groan, but it didn’t go beyond. It was disheartening.

Madison pulled away to ask: “Are you enjoying this? Am I doing it right?”

“It’s fine,” Washington said.

“Are you sure? Should I stop?” Madison was unconvinced of his skill.

“You can stop if you wish.”

“I don’t want to stop… I’m just,” Madison sighed, then repeated his mantra ‘ _ open communication’ _ . “I hope you’re not humoring me. If I’m bad, tell me please.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job,” Washington praised. After a moment of hesitation, he added: “I  _ am  _ enjoying what you’re doing, trust me. I’m usually more involved, so letting you do all the work is jarring.”

“I see,” he didn’t. He fished to understand. “What can I do better? Please state it so we can work on it.” It sounded like bored bureaucrat! That wasn’t his intent. He felt his Alpha’s cock start to wane in interest. 

Washington had to swallow his annoyance. The constant reassurance could get tiring. He remembered how Madison was eager to follow his whims after he was hired. It was easier when he hadn’t known about the trauma. Maybe he coddled him too much... He pushed away the thought; that wasn’t right. He forced his brain to produce a more agreeable solution. 

“Here, let me guide you,” Washington slowly lowered his large hand on Madison’s nape. “I’ll pull you if I want you to go faster, I’ll tug you away if it’s better for you to slow down. And if I squeeze, it’ll mean that I’m really liking it — so whatever you do, don’t stop. Unless you’re uncomfortable, of course” he added.

Madison mulled over the suggestion. “Yeah, I think that’s good,” the hand wasn’t keeping him in place. He could do with the guidance, it’d be easier than trying to decipher the silent hints. “Can I pursue?”

“Yes,” Washington agreed. 

Madison breathed out in relief before pumped the cock with renewed energy until it returned to its previous state. He bypassed the kiss, for a light suck. A pull confirmed it was the right course of action. So, he sucked, and sucked, and sucked, each time feeling the pulls to encourage a good rhythm. 

Once he got the rhythm down, he challenged himself to swallow the cock as deeply as possible in ten bobs. When he reached the end of his countdown, he pushed the cock to the edge of his throat; he didn’t even get it half down but it was well appreciated for Washington gave a squeeze.

He returned his attention to the head, getting his breath back before convincing himself to plunge again. Again, the squeeze at his nape told him his Alpha’s enjoyment. He needed to repeat that action as much as possible!

On his fifth challenge, Washington tug him off. Madison panted, lips dark and swollen from his work, a string of saliva following. 

“W-wha.?” Madison couldn’t form the words. 

“Worry not,” Washington said immediately. “I’m close. I don’t want to knot in your throat.” He didn’t elaborate on how it could be dangerous for both if Madison panicked with his cock swelling in his mouth. “Mind if I finish myself of?”

Madison blinked in confusion until Washington held his cock, pumping it with expertise. “Oh! Hm,” He nodded enthusiastically, having loss his way with coherent words. He was hypnotized by the sight. Watching his Alpha masturbate was lovely. 

“Would you,” Washington knew there was no polite way to say it, beside with Madison’s hungry look, he doubted it would matter at the moment. “Would you,” he started again, “want to taste?”

“Yes!” Madison said beyond his normal pitch. He coughed embarrassed. “Yes, how?”

“Stay as you are, open your mouth a little; yes, that’s perfect James.” Washington stood to get a better angle; he quickened the pace his hand was traveling. It would take only a few more strokes…

In the end, it was Madison’s eager eyes that pushed him over the edge. He aimed most of his cum in his Omega’s awaiting mouth, a few drops escaping. 

Madison was surprised, but recovered quickly to swallow that had landed. He seemed to consider the result; deciding with a smile that it had been pleasant. Ingesting Alpha semen wasn’t as blissful as getting fucked, but it could lead to a slight buzz. The effect seemed to hit Madison quickly. Or it could be the praise his Alpha rained on him for his devotion. 

“Such a lovely boy,” Washington cooed, wiping a drip from his Omega’s cheek. “You’ve done very well.”

“Thank you sir.”

Washington lifted Madison to him, kissing him softly as his afterglow ran his course. Had he not have urgent files waiting for him, Madison would have liked to stay with his Alpha for the reminder of the day, basking in his loving arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Washington asked, when Madison pulled away.

“Do I still get my one-on-one this afternoon?”

Washington guffawed. “Of course! I’ll be taking good care of you later.”

Madison smiled. For a second he had been worried that his time with his Alpha was done for the week. Instead, he’ll have his fair share, maybe more if he gets an invite for the night, 

“Now, it’s work time,” Washington said, stretching his ear. “I think I heard Jefferson come it; better head to your desk before he panics.” It was said in a light, conspiracy tone; the Beta was overprotective when it came to Madison. 

Madison nodded, asking a last kiss before leaving the office. They broke apart when it was getting too heated. 

In the main room, his Alpha’s hearing was proven right when he saw Jefferson at their desks, a twinge of worry marred his face. It disappeared when he found his friend. 

“Oh, James! There you are! I got you coffee,” after setting the hot drink, he looked over his friend. “You okay?”

“Yep,” Madison answered cheerily, causing Jefferson to scrutinize him.

“What were you doing in Wash’s office? So early to boot. What’s with that smirk?” Jefferson came closer to inspect. He frowned, until realization hit him.“For Pete’s sake,” he groused, pulling out a tissue. After wetting it, he worked to remove their Alpha’s remaining cum. 

The Omega kept his wide smile as the Beta mother-hen him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Please comment. Feel free to tell me what scene you'd like to see.


	15. Revsquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad talks. We learn more about Hercules' love life and what's going on with Laurens.

Hamilton joined his friends in their usual booth. “Hey,” he greeted. His greeting sounded deflated; his lack of energy noticed by his friends.

“Alex, long time no see!” Laurens said happily.

“Yes, you’ve either been studying or working,” added Lafayette. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just here to get a quick bite. Herc dragged me down,” he gestured to their Alpha friend ordering some food at the bar. He waved at them. Laurens gave a complex hand signal to ask him to get them a beer refill. Hercules didn’t understand, which made Laurens try again. 

The communication failed. 

“MORE BEER!” Laurens hollered through the bar.

The loud outburst caused Hamilton to wince.

“You okay?” Lafayette asked, concerned. It was uncommon for Hamilton to get bothered by loud noises. In fact, being loud was one of Hamilton innate traits. Lafayette placed the back of his hand to his forehead. Hamilton shivered, but nodded. 

“Yeah, just overworked. The bar exam’s getting closer and closer. I’ve need to finish two essays for my extra-credits, and files keep stacking up at the firm.”

“Hum, you should take a break. You know how you get when you’re stressed.” Lafayette said, pulling his hand back. “You’re running a bit hot; you might break into a heat if you don’t take it easy.”

“Get off my back,” Hamilton snapped with a snarl. Laurens kicked him from under the table.

“Hey, Laf’s just worried, no need to be a jerk.”

Hamilton’s face dropped. “Sorry,” he said. He must be unbelievably tired to admit fault.

“It’s okay darling,” Lafayette soothed. “How about we go home, and I’ll sort yourself out.”

Hamilton shook his head. “Sorry, no, I can’t.” His eyes looked tired, it hurt to have him refuse the comfort. “I got to finish my work... Maybe tomorrow night? Or the day after, at most.”

Lafayette and Laurens exchanged a guilty look.

“What?” Hamilton asked, hostile by the silence.

“Nothing, nothing. We have an early flight tomorrow. I’m going to South Carolina with John to confront his  _ genitor _ about his career path.”

“Oh yeah,” Hamilton remembered Laurens’ torment of the past few days. “What’s going on with all that?”

“Well… I abandoned my classes. Laf helped me get a medical slip so that it won’t tarnish my personal record. And, yeah, we’re going to see Henry, ask him to allow me a sabbatical to straighten my thoughts out. Maybe in a year I’ll be ready for more law? Maybe I can convince him I don’t need to go in corporate law. I could maybe do environmental law...”

“John, stop,” Lafayette broke Laurens’ spiel. “One step at a time. Get the sabbatical year first.”

Henry Laurens was demanding of his progeny. He only allowed higher studies if he would benefit him in the long run. He sent Laurens to New York for this purpose because his noticed a shine of intelligence. However, the career he selected wasn’t what interested Laurens in the slightest. 

“What’s gonna happen if he refuses?” Asked Hamilton. He felt a chill from the sorrowful look that painted his friend’s face as well from Lafayette’s glower. The question was such a  _ faux pas. _

“One step at a time,” Lafayette repeated for Hamilton to grasp.

“Er, right,” he checked nervously around. Luckily, Hercules was on his way with food and booze. He held everything together with his strong hands, deftly placing it down for his friends.

“What’s going on?” He asked from coldness.

“Nothing,” Lafayette said. “We were talking about how to unwind Alex during our trip.”

“Hey, I do have an Alpha,” Hamilton muttered. 

“Doesn’t seem to be doing his job,” Lafayette sniped. 

“I’m just there twice a week and...” He trailed off.

“And?” fished Lafayette for the rest.

“And nothing. He’s just been doting on the other Omega lately. But I’ve gotten my share!” He defended quickly. He took huge bite from his burger, bypassing the act swallowing. 

“Hum,” Lafayette looked unconvinced. He turned to Hercules. “Maybe you could help?”

“What.” Hercules said flatly. He felt he knew what was coming. In good faith he gave the Beta the benefit of doubt.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, annoyed. “You’re an Alpha. Just fuck him good tonight. Heck, he could still study while you’re knotted. It’ll do him wonders.”

“Damn it Laf, not this again,” Hercules said, patience waning quickly. 

“All I’m saying is you should help your friend when in need!” 

“He’s fine!”

Hamilton downed his beer to ease down the remaining of his burger to add. “Actually, it almost sounds like a good idea.” In jest, air kissed towards Hercules, bread crumbs spitting out. 

After an angry growl and didn’t deter the teasing, Hercules stuffed a napkin in his friend offending mouth. Hamilton laughed as he choked. His fatigue got the better of him, and he kept a laughing like only an insane man could. His friends gave him a worried look. 

“Whew,” Hamilton chuckled again. 

“Dude, I think you need sleep,” Laurens stated. 

“Aw, I’m fine. This was a nice break, but I have to go.”

“No, you need some relief. Come on, let’s go in the back. Ten minutes, tops.” Lafayette pleaded for his sake. Hamilton was conflicted, finally good sense won out.

“Alright,” he said. “I’ll be more efficient if I’m more relaxed.”

“Good boy!” Lafayette praised, scooting off the booth. Laurens thought to follow, but realized they’d be leaving Hercules on his lonesome. 

“You’re not coming?” Lafayette asked. 

“Naw, I’m good. Focus on Alex.”

Lafayette nodded, pulling Hamilton to the back, that held a more comfortable corner for their activity. 

“You didn’t need to stay behind for my sake,” Hercules said when the others were out of earshot. 

“You’d prefer to wait ‘till they’re done?”

Hercules shrugged, “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He tried not to sound bitter, but failed. 

“Y’know, you can join us whenever you wish.”

“Not you too,” he muttered, wanting to glare down at the Omega, but kept himself in check to avoid cowing his friend. 

“Look,” Laurens said, “I’m not trying to pressure you. I’m trying to understand. Any three of us would want you, but no dice. My main theories are: a) you’re a virgin or b) your dick is small and you don’t want Alex to taunt you.”

“Wrong on both accounts,” Hercules said.

“So you got a big dick?” Laurens asked to relax the mood. It worked, Hercules smirked and told his exact measurements. “Wow.”

“I got a lot of measuring tape lying around,” the tailor admitted. 

“So, anyways, why don’t you want us?”

Hercules took a swig of beer; half his bottle went. “It’s not that I don’t want any of you, it’s just that I want only one...”

“Only one?” Laurens didn’t understand

So, Hercules explained in details his desire. “I only want one partner. Only one that I get to love and cherish. And vice-versa; they’ll only have me.”

“Oh, so... You’re uber-territorial?”

“No!” Hercules exclaimed. “It’s not about being territorial or jealous or whatever. I simply want an exclusive partner. And I don't want to force my partner into an exclusive relationship either. I want them to want this too.”

“Hum,” Laurens tried to wrap his head around the concept. “So, what if you're into someone that has a pack, you're going to tell them to get rid of their packmates?”

“They wouldn't have a pack from the get go because they'd already want exclusive relationships. I mean, fine, maybe they'll just have one packmate, but that'll mean they already have their one partner, so I’m not going to court them.” 

“But what about their Consortium?”

“It'll just be for work; they won't sleep with their consortmates or their Alpha.”

“I... Don't understand how that works.”

“No shit," Hercules said, noting how confused his friend was. “You know how in some Consortium the Alpha might have a favorite?”

Laurens gave a ‘duh’; he himself was from an Alpha and a favorite mate. Favorites would always stay with the Consortium even if there was no work-related need for their presence. If children were conceived from that coupling, they tended to be raised by the favorite instead of going into  _ crèches _ .

“Well, that’s what I want. A favorite. But without the Consortium. Or if I do make a Consortium, the rest are just employees, and nothing more.”

“That sucks for them,” Laurens said, feeling sad for the hypothetical Omegas in which their Alpha wouldn’t want them. “But, hum, fine, I guess I get the gist of it. But why don’t you want to sleep with us? Y’know, just for fun?”

“It won’t feel right,” Hercules said. “Sex is the ultimate manifestation of love. I’d risk falling in love with one of you, and I’m just gonna feel lousy when it won’t be reciprocated like I want.”

Laurens laughed. “Ultimate manifestation — Dude, we’re not lovey-dovey when we fuck!”

Hercules drank his beer down instead of answered. 

“Serious, it’s sexy rough-housing! We bite and kick and scratch! It’s so removed from love, you wouldn’t have to worry!”

“Not interested, then.”

“Man, you’ll never find your… exclusive favorite if you don’t put out.”

“Just because I don’t sleep with you guys, doesn’t mean I don’t meet other people,” Hercules said.

“Oh!” The news was surprising. “You’ve met someone?!”

“No, not really… I’m just… dating.”

“Dating?”

“Probation,” Hercules clarified. New employees in Consortium usually had a few months of probation to see if things clicked with the Alpha and the rest. If it didn’t work, they could call it quits with not social stigma. 

“Who are they?” Laurens asked, invested in his friend’s romantic life. He felt less guilty now that he knew the Alpha was seeking out a mate.

“Unimportant. It’s not going anywhere,” Hercules admitted. 

“Sorry to hear. Why?”

Hercules shrugged, not wanting to share. “It’s just how it goes.”

Laurens would have probed more, but Lafayette and Hamilton came back. They hadn’t bothered readjusting their shirts seeing as their swollen lips and flushed cheeks gave away what they did. 

“Okay guys, I really gave to go now,” Hamilton said. He was much less edgy than before.

“We should be going too John. The flight leaves early.” Laurens nodded to Lafayette. 

“Might as well-head home too.” Hercules said, leaving the booth.

As the parted to go their separate way, Hamilton remembered something. “Oh, wait, what are you guys doing two weeks from now?” The gang shrugged; the future was never scheduled ahead. “Great! I’m planning a bash to celebrate my passing of the bar exam. I want each of you there.” He glanced at Lafayette. “I want you all of you to meet my Alpha and my consortmates.”

“Yeah, sure!” Laurens gave him a high five, as Lafayette nodded gracefully from the invitation. 

“I don’t know,” Hercules shifted his weight. “It’d be weird.”

“What d’you mean?” 

“I get you want to present your packmate,” Hercules said, motioning Laurens. “And Lafayette because he’s kinda your packmate too.” The Beta never liked to adhere to his caste after all.  “But I’m just your roommate. Alpha at that; it’s not going to go down well.”

“Dude! You’re more than ‘just my roommate’! You’re my packmate too!” 

“It doesn’t work that way.” 

“Who says it can’t?” Hamilton lost his cool.

“Society?”

“Screw society!” Hamilton took a deep breath, ready for an epic rant. The groupe rolled their collective eyes, knowing any interruption would only make the rant be longer.

Hamilton started explaining how packs had historically been formed in prehistory as a survival mechanism for Omegas that couldn’t find an Alpha or that got rejected. The Omegas watched over each other and that trait continued until modern times. “You’ve supported me when I first got here, made sure I was well-fed and safe. Even if we don’t bang, for all intents and purpose, you’re my packmate too. And my Consortium is gonna have to kiss my ass goodbye if they can’t deal that fact!”

“I — Shucks, you’re gonna make me cry,” Hercules said, coughing to stay tough. “Fine, I’m gonna go. I might be late, I have a job to finish, but I’ll at least swing by.

Hamilton chuckled for his win, punching his friend’s shoulder in joy. “Now that’s all clear up, homework awaits! Safe trip you guys.” He hugged Laurens and Lafayette, and they finally parted for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a 500 word smut scene between Ham and Laf, but it didn't flow well in the chapter. I'll publish it later in "Prompts & Shorts" eventually for those that want the smut :P


	16. Whamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton works to convince Washington force Jefferson and Madison to come to his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay for the chapter. Worked on other fics and was on vacations.

‘ _ Okay _ ’ though Hamilton, _ ‘My pack is coming to my party. Washington should be easy to convince, but how do I get the two jerkwads to come?’ _

“Why the fuck are you looking at me?” Asked Jefferson. While Hamilton was thinking about his plight, he had focused his attention on the tall Beta. 

“Just wondering if your ass is sometime jealous of your mouth. Y’know, from all the shit it spews,” Hamilton absentmindedly gave a basic insult to save face. It worked well enough; Jefferson huffed, stalking away to the printer.

Madison had the audacity to glance in his direction for a brief glare, before resuming his typing. 

This was a bad start. Lafayette will not accept failure. The only solution he knew that would work is if Washington forces them to come. He could argue on how beneficial for the Consortium it would be… Or he could play victim. After all, Madison always got what he wanted when he used that tactic.

He got up, straight line towards Madison. “Hey.”

“What do you want?” They hardly ever spoke. Usually it was limited to ask for a file. Even then, Jefferson acted as the go between. 

“I just want to chat.”

“Tch,” Madison ignored him.

“I’m serious. I’m extending an olive branch. I’m passing the bar exam soon, I’ll be a full member of the Consortium. I think it’s time we try to get along. So, I’m cordially inviting you to my celebration party.”

“I don’t do parties,” Madison said curtly. He kept typing.

“Make an effort!”

“Hey, leave him alone!” Jefferson shouted coming back into the room.

_ ‘Perfect, the overbearing knight appears,’  _ though Hamilton, hiding his grin.

“I’m just inviting him to a party! Your skinny ass is welcome too, by the way.”

“Not interested. Go back to your desk!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“If you don’t go on your own, I’m gonna drag you there and nail your ass down!”

“I’m being nice! Why can’t you guys ever give me a break!” He yelled, cracking his voice. Hamilton had to keep himself from laughing from the looks he received. 

Hamilton turned away in a snap, bypassing his desk to Washington's office. He hoped they’d been loud enough. Surreptitiously, he scratched his face to cause a sting a pain sufficient to wet his eyes and reddened his face. 

He kicked open the door, which took Washington by surprise, seeing as he was one inch from the said door. He looked angry from the disturbance, however it quickly turned into righteous need to protect his Omega when he saw his pained face.

“What’s going on?”

“N-nothing,” Hamilton managed to stutter, as if too stubborn to admit the problem. 

“Alexander, tell me what’s wrong.” Washington ordered. His commanding tone gave a shiver down Hamilton’s spine, legs going weak. 

“They’re being mean,” he said softly, mimicking a meek whisper. 

Washington glared towards the outside, ready to leave the office to yell at his subordinates. Quickly, Hamilton caught the cuff his shirt. 

“No wait!” He said it with too much gusto; it broke his victim spell over Washington. To drag him back in, Hamilton gave a sickly cough. Madison did it all the time! It was enough to get his Alpha’s concern back instead of anger. “Sorry, I-I haven’t been feeling well lately. And, and, and they don’t want to come to my party.” Hamilton couldn’t command tears, but he buried his face into the other’s chest, shoulders shaking to imitate crying.

“What?” Washington said, confusion overpowering concern. Hamilton explained how the bar exam was stressing him out and to take his mind off of it he was planning a huge celebratory party. Out of kindness of his heart, he extended the invitation to Jefferson and Madison only to have them violently turn him down. After all, he’ll officially be part of the Consortium, he wanted to have a new beginning. 

Throughout the exposition, Washington had corralled him towards the couch, petting to calm him down.

Hamilton hated to admit, but faking weakness was getting more and more difficult seeing as his actually weakness wanted to explode into the scene. The coddling made him feel safe. He wanted to feel vulnerable, to have someone take care of him. He knew the feeling but it normally occurred only after he exhausted himself from fighting physical restraints. 

Hamilton felt real tears wanting to slip. He scratched himself in anger, how dare his body betray him! He gritted his teeth - it was getting too real.

Washington sensed a shift, and offered more help my cooing gently and encouraging Hamilton to release his pent-up anguish. He peppered his Omega with kisses, getting him to lower his guard.

“Please,” Hamilton begged. He mentally kicked himself for begging so soon! The stress was getting to him. 

Washington pressed more kisses to his neck, closing in on the brand’s location. Hamilton wanted to feel the teeth clamp down on him, to feel owned and have his worries be shouldered by his Alpha. “Please,” he begged again, shuffling so his shirt revealed skin. 

Washington targeted the brand and renewed it causing Hamilton to desperately moan. He was getting dizzy. He didn’t know how or when, but he soon found himself naked and straddling his Alpha. 

He felt the cock tip pressed up against him, and let himself go down on it. He didn’t drop as fast as intended for Washington’s strong hands were deciding the pace. 

“Yes!” Hamilton gasped; he was normally more talkative but it was the best he could in his current situation. He loved the fact that he was on top yet having no control. All decisions were done by his Alpha. The support was the perfect balm to his distress. 

“Shs, it’s okay,” Washington said, encouraging him again to let loose. He felt a brush on his cheeks. Tears. Washington was wiping them away; when did he start crying. Why was he crying?

His thought were caught short by his body moving on the cock, hitting nerves of pleasure. “Please, please,” he asked again, unknowing what he really wanted. But Washington complied, lifting him up and down continuously to drown him with pleasure 

oOoOo

He woke up in panic. It was dark, he was restrained, he didn’t know where he was. “What-, Where?”

“Welcome back,” Washington greeted from his desk. The room was dimmed, lights only on high enough to allow him to work. His Alpha approached him, soothing his nerves with gentle touches. Alexander realized his restrains were around large heavy blankets in which he cocooned himself in. 

“I passed out?!” Alexander said. It didn’t happen to him when he got fucked, even from an Alpha. He always kept his head no matter how mind-blowing the sex was. 

“You did,” Washington seemed pleased. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“How long?”

“Not long, about twenty minutes or so. You can still sleep it off if you like.”

“No, I’ve got to get to work…” He felt so heavy. Bliss never hit him this strongly. It lasted seconds only following a pleasant buzz for the following hour.

“You can relax Alexander. You needed to unwind, I’m glad you came to me. Take a break.”

Hamilton shook his head weakly. He wanted nothing more than just sink into his Alpha warmth. He hadn’t noticed how strong his need was until now. He smiled against Washington’s chest, he couldn’t ask for a better Alpha to take care of him. It’ll be great once he’s fully integrated in the Consortium. 

Shit. That reminded him.

“Will you make them come?” 

“To your party? Yes, I’ll tell them their presence is mandatory. It’ll be good for business if everyone can get along.”

“Thanks,” Hamilton said before letting his guard down and falling back into blissful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please comment :D


End file.
